My New Luck
by YummyDemiLovato
Summary: Sequel to "Just My Luck" Alex and Mitchie are in their senior year. Time to find out about their past and present. Join Carter and Sonny as they date and begin to possibly grow into something more? Read and review to find out. For those who read my first ever fanfiction" hope you enjoy this as much or even more. For new reader please read "Just My Luck" first please.
1. Reasons

**No copyright intended. I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock and the characters. If I did, Mitchie and Alex would be together. Like my story (:**

**You asked for a sequel. Well here it is! Enjoy**

My New Luck

**Alex's POV**

Ugh school. The only plus side is that it's our senior year, then I'm out and can hopefully do what I want. Well there's another plus side, but that plus side is always in my life now: Mitchie Torres.

"Alex, hurry up! Mitchie's gonna be here soon." My mom's voice booms up from the bottom of the stairs. _Ugh why is this so hard for me to get up? Oh yeah I hate mornings._

I quickly get up and changed in record time, but it's all to see my gorgeous girlfriend.

I jump down the last few stairs and grab some toast that's been left out while I plop down on the couch and proceed to get crumbs all over myself. I'm so glad my knee's fully healed, I missed being able to jump. Listen to me, I'm not an athletic person and I'm talking about an exercise.

A small knock on the door is heard and I jump up and open the door to my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Well hello there gorgeous." I say with a small smirk and she blushes still. _I'm so marrying her._

"Hi." She whispers out accompanied with a small wave. I tell my mom I'm going to school and walk outside to an awaiting Mitchie.

"Here's a proper hello." I say while leaning in, making her giggle at me, but still meets me halfway.

"I like that hello." She giggles out. I take her hand and we begin our walk to school.

"How are your mom and Carter?" I ask her as I notice Sonny's car is gone from the drive.

"They're great. She's away to pick her up now." Mitchie says while pointing at the empty car space, silently telling me that's why the car's gone.

I still haven't got my car back. I'm tempted to just get it and fix it myself, it'll get done quicker.

"You want your car back don't you?" Mitchie asks, as if she read my mind.

"I miss working on it as well. That was my baby ever since I had got it." I say while nodding to fully answer her answer.

"Oh I have an idea, but I dunno if I should act on it," Mitchie says after a small comfortable silence. I look at her, silently telling her to continue. "Should I go for student body president?" She asks.

I take a moment to think about it, and realise Mitchie would be amazing at that. She has straight 'A' grades, no detentions, and no lates. She's the opposite of me, she's like Justin, only sexier, more appealing to me and just not my brother. I shake that awkward comparison from my head.

"I think," I begin as I raise our joined hands and kiss the top of hers. "That the school would be lucky to have you as student body president." I say smiling at how she's blushing so easily.

"Okay, I'll still think about it." She says, making me chuckle at how indecisive she can be. One minute she's all for something, then she'll doubt herself, and then re think it. It usually ends in her not doing whatever it was.

We continue our walk to school in a comfortable silence between us, as Mitchie begins to swings our hands back and forth with a huge smile on her face. Making a smile on my face appear at how I love all the little things about her.

When we finally get into the school we head to our lockers which are right beside each other. I got my locker two weeks after I joined the school, but sharing with Mitchie was fun, it allowed me to get her all flustered at times, even though I still do that now.

I get the books out I need which is only one thankfully. And I wait for Mitchie as she places her books that she doesn't need in order. I swear her locker is like a library. Okay no so much, but everything is in order alphabetically and she has –as she calls them- sections. So it's essays, class books and notebooks, in that order. I did tease her about it though.

As I watch her order everything about, with concentration gracing her face, I can't help but lean in and place a kiss on her cheek. As I pull back I watch as a shade of red creeps onto her cheeks and how she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

After Mitchie got her blush away and composed herself and sorted out her mini library, the bell for homeroom went.

"Do you want me to walk with you, or are you gonna be okay?" I ask her, knowing what's happened before.

"I'll be okay but thank you for offering." She says looking about.

I nod and lean in for a peck and a small goodbye from her.

I walk into homeroom and notice I'm the first person there.

"Hey Sonny." I say as I walk to her desk to get my schedule.

"Hey Alex, how are you?" She asks as she looks up from her computer.

"Great, how are you?"

"Well a little word called amazing." She exclaims while slightly giggling. _Mitchie is so like her but different._

"Well is that cause of a little person called Carter?" I reply in the same voice she used.

"Don't give me cheek or I can give you a detention," she trails off while wagging a finger at me. _She's such a mother and a teacher. _"And yes it is to do with her." She says as a smile appears on her face. I chuckle at her while walking to my seat and sitting down. I look at my schedule and groan at the fact I have science first.

After Sonny doing her regular homeroom process, the bell goes and I walk to Mitchie's homeroom. She walks out talking to a girl I've never seen before, as she points down the hallway, in the direction of math. She hands me her schedule as I scan it over. Same as me apart from maths, like last year.

"Who's that?" I ask Mitchie after I gave her a peck and we begin our walk to science.

"Oh she's new here. Her name's Lilly." She says, we walk towards in to the department and it finally hits me on who our teacher is.

"Oh shit...I'm so gonna fail this class. I've hear he's so strict." I groan, making Mitchie nudge her shoulder into mine and smiles up at me.

"You'll do fine," she says as we stop short of the class. I give her a confused look as to why she stopped us. She leans up to my ear. "If it all goes bad I can always... tutor you." She says as she sucks on my earlobe and the quickly scurries away. _She did not just do that._

I walk into the class after I've regained my composure.

"Who are you and why are you late?" Mr Brown asks, scaring me shitless.

"Uh Al-Alex Russo. And I'm sorry?" It comes out as more of a question, which from the looks of it made him a lot more angry.

"Russo, I've heard about you from your old school. Let's educate your classmates, shall we?" He says as he paces in front of the class, while I stand there with no clue what to do. "So 'Rebel Russo' I heard you cause a lot of chaos at your old school. You never got caught though apparently. Pranks, interrupting functions, skipping classes," he is not gonna say why we moved? How the hell does he know? "What else oh yes, the reason why you're here-" I cut him off, this is not happening.

"Wait, please don't tell everyone. It's not their business. And how the fuck did you find out?" I ask him not realising I cursed until the class erupted in 'oohs.' _God I'm so failing this class._

"Fair enough, also I was told from a former science teacher at your school. Finally for the swearing, you have a detention at break. Now sit in your assigned seat Russo!" He finishes off shouting at me. I shrug it off and walk over to the seat where my name is on the desk. I'm sitting beside a girl called Eunice.

**Mitchie's POV**

I can't focus on the work been given. What did Alex do? And why does she want nobody to know? Why hasn't she told me? Interrupting the many questions flying through my head my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and see it's from Alex.

**I promise I'll tell you next lesson. PS, you look beautiful today xxx – Alex**

I smile at this and quickly turn to look at Alex who's being scolded be Eunice for not understanding the work. I giggle at her and the faces she makes.

After class, I waited for Alex as she grumbled about Eunice and Mr Brown. I take her hand, gaining her attention. She sighs as she looks down.

"I uh I was expelled cause I g-got in a fight with a girl there." She whispers out to me, while looking down. That's the truth but not all of it.

"Alex, you need to tell me the whole truth not half of it. Please tell me." I say as I squeeze her hand to encourage her but to also let her know I'm there for her.

"I-I put her in hospital Mitch..."

**Okay! First chapter! What do you think?**

**So review and how about 5+ reviews and I'll update?**

**Also in your reviews, give me idea, opinions and constructive criticism. I appreciate all of the support and I'll get round to adding your ideas in.**

**So thank you and how you enjoy this story as much as "Just My Luck" (:**


	2. Red

**Mitchie's POV**

"I-I put her in hospital Mitch..." Alex says looking down.

Oh my God, I wasn't expecting that. Why would she? What drove her to do that? Who the hell was this girl?"

"Mitchie, please say something." She pleads, looking at me, with fear crossing her eyes.

"A-Alex, why? What could she have possibly done?" I rush out, still trying to make sense of what she's just told me, while another thought crosses my mind: Would she have ever told me?

She sighs and pulls me outside as we sit down on a bench. Right now I don't care we're missing class. Well English, with my mom but she'll understand I hope.

"Imagine Tawni and Miley, but from the middle of elementary school till pretty much now. That was what she was. Her name was Gigi. She would always just do little things to start with; I didn't let it bother me at first. But as we got older, it got worse. She would say things about how 'my family must be ashamed' and that 'I was nothing.' But one day she got almost the entire school to hate me but Harper, just by calling me a dyke." Alex explains, with tears running down her cheeks as she looks straight ahead, as if she's watching all this play through in her head.

"By then, I had let everything just boil inside me. And one day, a new girl came in and within a week, Gigi targeted her. The girl was new, openly gay and had two moms. So in Gigi's mind perfect prey." Alex narrows her eyes, every time she mentions Gigi. "Eventually the girl broke down in the middle of the school. That's when I said that enough was enough."

_Flashback – Alex's POV_

"_Gigi! What the hell is your problem with everyone?" I shout at her from the other side of the hall. Anger coursing through my veins as I clench and unclench my fists._

_She turns around with that smirk on her face; I've wished I could wipe off for so many years now. _

"_Why are you even talking to me? Better yet why are you even looking at me?" She asks as she and her 'followers' giggle at what she said. _

_I walk towards her and for once I finally don't feel threatened of her. I don't feel below her. I've finally realised she doesn't own me, or anyone here. She's no better than anyone else._

"_Just leave me and everyone alone. You don't control us and you certainly can't just walk all over us." I say, venom lacing my voice. I'm finally letting out 6 years of anger, sadness and self-loathing all because of her._

"_Why don't you go and hate yourself for being who you are. Why don't you go, and just drop off the face of the earth. And also, you don't own this school. I do. So whatever I say goes and I certainly don't want to see your face every day." She says, with as much venom in her voice as I had. But that crossed the line. She crossed the line. Because next thing I know, I've snapped and I'm currently throwing punches at her in every direction._

_I've lost all sense and thought, all I'm seeing is red, I'm not thinking rationally. My anger is never this bad, but Gigi, seriously pushed me too far._

_My fists are firing down onto her face and ribs. Heavy rights and quick lefts are thundering down onto her. She's struggling against me but the force I'm putting into each punch, emphasising the emotions I've gone through for 6 years under her torment. _

_I hear screaming and shouting, from my peripheral vision I see people running about, some people with their phones out. I don't care, I've snapped, my emotions and thoughts are all away. I've snapped because she pushed me too far, because she made me bend to so many things. But I'm not going to let her do it anymore._

_Blow after blow, I feel her going limp under me. I eventually feel someone pull me away, while I begin kicking trying to get away. I fight and fight but it's useless. I give up and face the realisation of my actions, whereas Gigi will get away with everything, no matter how much I protest._

Present Day – Mitchie's POV

Alex is crying into my neck after she told me what happened. I wasn't expecting that. At all. I didn't know Alex could get that angry, she just seems so sweet to me.

After a few minutes Alex pulls away and looks at me.

"Mitch, w-why aren't you shouting at me? O-or walking away?" She asks and I can hear the fear and sadness in her voice.

"Because I have no reason to. She pushed you too far, and you put up with that for 6 years. I don't even know what I'd do if that happened to me. So Alex, yes I'm shocked and disappointed that you haven't told me this before. But I'm not leaving you. Ever." I say looking into her eyes; that still have tears in them.

"Thank you. You have no idea, how much you mean to me. I guess me beating the shit out of her, was in a way a good thing. It brought me to you." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, but don't do it again. I don't like fighting, and it might even take you away from me." I say as I slowly lean in towards her.

"Mmm, never going to something like that again." She says just before she closes the gap between us and brings her lips onto mine. Making me smile even more and feel those all too familiar butterflies in my stomach.

**Sonny's POV**

Where the hell are Alex and Mitchie? If they've skipped I swear I will be so pissed. My mornings been great, apart from being late to get Carter, then finding out the school knows I'm with her. And finally my class are on my last nerves with the questions.

"I knew you were gay!" A girl in the class shouts, gaining murmurs of approval.

"I heard you were seeing Miss Gellar at one point too." A boy shouts out. How the hell have I lost control of this class? I sigh, knowing I hate shouting at classes.

"Be quiet! Please. Enough with the questions, statements and whispering. Okay?" I finish off in a whisper.

Before I can say anything else, Mitchie and Alex appear at the door.

"You two can wait outside." I say lowly, giving Mitchie a look of disapproval. _Great, now she'll think I'm pissed all at her._

After telling the class to be quiet I walk out to talk to the two of them.

"Where have you been?" I ask the two of them, but as I look at Alex I see traces of tears.

"Uh, I-I was telling Mitchie why I g-got expelled and why I've moved here." Alex says as she looks down.

"Please mom, we're sorry, I was going to text you but I forgot, then Alex started telling me everything." Mitchie says and I can't help but wonder what it was about.

"I was in a fight," Alex starts, as if reading my thoughts. "This girl was like Tawni but worse and it lasted for six years. And eventually after a lot, I kind of lost it and was in a fight. And I-I uh...put... her i-in hospital." She trails off, while my mouth forms a perfect 'o' shape.

"Oh my god, Alex... Did you leave all your emotions inside you then?" I ask and she nods at me. "Okay, well I want a promise you'll never do it again. Because I swear if you do, and that makes you hurt Mitchie in any way, I will be so pissed, I'll probably hunt you down." I say as I look at her dead in the eyes, so she knows I'm serious.

"Mom, really? Why do you have to go and say that?" Mitchie whines, making a smile appear on Alex's face.

"So she knows I'm serious about that." I say as I look between the two. Alex nods while Mitchie sighs.

I let the two of them into the room and walk in behind them.

"Now, are you going to let me teach you guys?" I ask the class. Just as I think nobody says anything, Tawni speaks up.

"Is Mitchie your daughter?" She asks. _Oh god what do I say to that? We look the same._

"Uh... Uhm..." I trail off as I frantically look around the class, and I land on Mitchie. I give her a pleading look.

"Oh my god, she is. You got knocked up at our age! She's your daughter. Well she's gay, what's stopping you being gay?" Tawni persists, getting on my last nerve.

"Tawni, please stop talking," I say as I rub my temples. "Okay, yes Mitchie is my daughter. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before. She's my spitting image." I say as I point between us.

That class was the longest class that I've ever had to teach. Well I didn't even teach I had to suffer through it. Tawni began going on and on, about how I was pregnant when I was Mitchie's age, and then decided that he left for no reason. How wrong she was.

I sighed in relief when the bell went, and everyone scurried out of the class.

"Mom, are you okay?" Mitchie asks as she walked to my desk, holding Alex's hand.

"Yeah sweetie. Are you okay?" I ask as she nods to. "Okay, you don't have to answer to anybody, because no doubt this will get around." I say and watch as she leaves, holding Alex's hand tightly.

I drop my head down onto my desk and groan. Until I feel a pair of warm, inviting hands massaging into my shoulders.

"I heard, what went on. Are you going to be okay?" Carter asks, as she places a kiss on my cheek.

I stand up and turn to face her. Concern with a mix of happiness etched on her face.

"Yeah I'll be fine. How are you? No doubt someone's asked you." I say as I look at her and just admire her beauty. She's ruggedly beautiful and she just makes me feel like a teenager again.

"I'm perfect, now that I know you're okay." She says with a smile making me feel like everything's going to be fine. I haven't felt this way since I saw Mitchie smile for the first time when she was a baby. After everything Mitchie's gone through I just never felt like everything was fine. But for once I do.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Carter asks as she cups my cheeks in her hands and smiles one of her many smiles that I adore.

"Just thinking about how you make me feel. And that I've not felt this way since Mitchie was born." I say as I look at her.

"Well, don't I feel special then." She chuckles as she leans in for a lingering kiss.

I smile at her and bring her in for a needed hug; just forgetting about everything that's happened and just relax into Carter's warm inviting arms.

**Soooo, I'm not sure about this, so review and tell me what you think.**

**Also review your ideas please. I'll use them if I can fit them in, and you can make your reviews as long as you want. I love reading long reviews, they make me smile.**

**Another thing is hehe, what's up with you guys and saying Alex should 'think' she is falling out of love with Mitchie? Hehe, that's impossible.**

**So on that note, hope you enjoyed this.**

**Thanks guys!**


	3. Stars

**Sonny's POV**

So far the classes after break were okay, a few questions but nothing like this morning. I just want to know how the hell anyone found out.

Anyway, I have a free period now, thank goodness. But I've been asked to cover PE with another cover. I hated PE when I was younger, I still hate PE, yet I have to cover it. Walking towards the department, I remember I forgot to look and see what the class was, what year and what they were doing. _Brilliant._

I walk into the department and see a class standing there talking and no teacher. _God I hope this is the right class, if it's not I'll make a fool of myself._

"Hey, you guys needing a cover?" I ask them, hoping someone nice will answer. I see a boy nod, so I walk over to him. "What are you guys doing, for the class?" I ask him.

"Dodge ball. Again." He rolls his eyes. I nod and walk in front of the class.

"Guys, everyone go get changed and I'll meet you inside the hall." I say as I point behind me indicating the room where we'll be.

Grabbing the keys I walk in the hall and see all the dodge balls set up in a row.

"So you're who I'm working with then." I hear an all too familiar voice say from beside me.

I chuckle at her and turn to look at Carter. "Well I hate PE, so unless you like it, this class is going to be hell." I say with a smile.

"Yes I like PE. But be honest you just want to see me all sweaty, since I'm joining in." She chuckles and walks towards me. I shake my head, but still find myself turning to face her.

"Maybe, but is that so wrong of me?" I tease slightly.

"No, cause I'd say the exact thing to you. So I think you should join in." She says, making my face turn to one of horror.

"Are you joking? No, I don't particularly want to be hit and get sweaty." I say looking at her as she begins to get a sly smirk on her face.

"Well, there are other things that make people sweaty." She winks and walks away, making me stand in the same spot in shock.

Snapping out of my state of shock, I hear everyone filing in as I take a seat on the bench. Beginning to mark a few essays I brought with me. But yet again I find myself watching Carter.

"Okay, so we need two team captains." Hands fly up in the air and drop back down as Carter chooses two people. Now is when I realise Alex, Mitchie, Miley and Tawni are all in this class. _Great._

Tawni walks out as one of the captains and another girl I've never seen before. I decide to see if everyone's here.

"Names please?" I ask as I walk over to the girls.

"I think you know, since I'm in your English class." Tawni's smart reply reaches my ears. Rolling my eyes, I move onto the next girl.

"Lily Truscott." The blonde girl replies with a smile, lighting her blue eyes up. I smile back and walk beside Carter. As I look up I realise everyone's eyes are on us.

"What?" I ask, regretting it straight away.

The class bursts out into a million replies from 'how long have you been together?' or 'you guys are oddly hot together.' Typical teenage boy remarks. I groan and run a hand through my hair.

"Just ignore them." Carter says as she asks the two girls to choose who they want in their team. I mark the names down for those who are there. As the group gets smaller, the only three left are Alex, Mitchie and Miley.

"Mitchie." Lily takes her pick, leaving Tawni to choose between Alex and Miley.

"Ugh, not Miley since she has a weird thing for me. So I guess I'll have to take the other one." Tawni rolls her eyes as she looks between the two.

"Okay Lily that leaves you with Miley." I say as I walk back over to the bench after getting everyone's names for the class.

"Okay, make a strategy and I'll get the music ready." Carter says as she jogs over to me. I watch as she takes her jacket off, revealing a tight tank top. _Oh god, it's hot in here now._

She must have noticed me fanning myself as she gets the music ready. She leans over and whispers in my ear, giving me a view of her cleavage too. "Something got you all hot Sonny?" She whispers in my ear and I can hear the smirk in her voice. I begin to blush profusely as she pulls away, still with the smirk on her face.

As the music begins to play through the room, I watch Carter replace the balls that have moved.

"Okay is everyone ready?" She waits for nods or replies before continuing. "Well we're one person short so, I'll be joining Tawni's team." She says as she walks over to the team, but not before throwing me the whistle and giving me a discreet wink.

I wait before Carter nods at me before blowing the whistle to begin the game.

In a flurry of thundering stomps and shouting, my vision blurs as I watch red dodge balls flying about, people jumping and diving out of the way. I see Mitchie hiding behind a few people. On the other side I see Alex eyeing Tawni Incas she tries anything and I finally see Carter in the middle of catching a ball.

After a few minutes, only Mitchie, Miley and Lily remain in one team and Alex, Carter and Tawni remain in the other. But Carter quickly gets hit, leaving Alex and Tawni left.

I watch as the three girls throw the balls at Tawni while she throws one at Miley but misses. While all three hit Tawni, one after the other. Leaving Alex against the three of them, she smirks at Mitchie.

After a few more minutes, Alex managed to get Miley and Lily out, leaving Mitchie and Alex against each other. Mitchie begins giggling like an idiot as Alex smirks at her again.

They walk towards the ball left in the middle between them.

"So Sutter, think you're going to win?" Alex teases knowing Mitchie is terrible at dodge ball, but Alex hates exercise.

"Depends..." Mitchie trails off as she pushes Alex lightly and picks the ball up and throws it at her, hitting her in the shoulder. I watch as Mitchie now wears the smirk and Alex is silently laughing.

"Winning team is Lily's team!" Carter shouts as she turns the music off. "Go get changed."

She walks over to me and has a serious look on her face.

"I know how they found out. Apparently Tawni walked past us, when we were on our date. And she's told everyone, but nobody believed it until, someone hid after class when I came to see you." She says looking at me with sad eyes.

"You know what I don't care if people know, so what I'm with you. They'll have to deal with it, because this is the happiest I've been in a long time, and that's when I'm with you." I say, looking back at her. I kiss her cheek after a small silence and stand up.

"Good, because I feel the same." She says as we begin out walk to the door ready for me to go to class and for her to go back to her office.

**Alex's POV**

Ugh, who invented exercise? I hate sweating.

"Hey, ready to go?" Mitchie asks, snapping me out of my mental rant about exercise.

"Yeah." I say as I take her hand and we begin our walk to art.

After the short walk to the class we sit down in designated seats. I'm behind Mitchie, and working on my own. _Perfect, I like working on my own, and I can admire Mitchie and her great ass._

But my happiness is ruined as a guy sits next to Mitch and begins from what I can hear; he's attempting to flirt with her.

"So, someone like you should be a model for the class. Not some picture of fruit." He says, while placing his arm around her chair.

Okay who does 'Romeo' think he is? Mitchie is my woman, not yours buddy. God, he cannot just waltz in here and act like he can just do that. Oh boy, you've got a surprise coming for you soon.

"So you busy tonight? We could catch a movie." He's asking her out. No way!? Okay I'm not standing for this anymore.

"Sorry I'm busy tonight." Mitchie replies with a smile, she just has to be so cute and attractive doesn't she?

"Oh come on, I'm sure whatever you're doing can wait, but I can't." This dude is getting on my last nerve. Oh now he's moving closer to her, dude back off!

That's it.

I stand up and walk around to Mitchie. She looks up at me with a questioning face as I glance over to the guy. I lean down and capture Mitchie's lips. I tug on her bottom lip and then soothe it with my tongue. As I pull away, I look at the guy and give him a look of 'yeah buddy, now you know.'

"We still on for tonight?" I ask her. Mitchie has no idea but, I'm taking her on a date. She just thinks it's a movie date.

"Yeah." Mitchie dreamily replies. Guess that kiss got to her. I chuckle at her and give her another kiss. Then shooting the guy daggers once again, just like the ones I was shooting into the back of his head before.

**End Of School – Mitchie's POV**

"Just come over at six sweets." Alex tells me as she gives me a quick peck and walks over to her car. I sigh and head over to my mom's room. Only to walk in on my mom sitting on her desk, and Carter standing between her legs making out.

"Oh my god!" I rush out as I hide outside of the classroom. My eyes, oh my god. I did not need to see that!

"Mitchie, come in now." I hear my mom shout. _Oh gosh this will be awkward._

"Uh-uhm..." Yeah I'm lost for words, and I'm blushing as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, now you know how I felt when I walked in on you and Alex." She replies, but she's wrong I was probably still embarrassed. "Anyway, I'll see you later?" Sonny asks Carter who nods in return. They both smile and say goodbye.

"Uh, Alex and I have a date night." I say as we get out of the school.

"Okay, we'll I'm going to Carter's for dinner, you going to be okay with Alex?" She asks me and I nod in reply. When I get home I just go up to my room and do any homework, to pass time till I go across to Alex's.

After a few hours of homework and writing some music, I realise that I have an hour to get ready to go next door. I shower and get changed into a blue floral print dress and a black leather jacket on top and I grab the first pair of black heels that go with the outfit. _I think I look good._

I tell my mom I'm going next door as I run out the house. I walk over and knock on the door, for Alex to answer it. She's wearing a black and purple dress with a belt around her waist and black heels too.

"You look so beautiful Mitch. You're wearing that for a movie night?" She asks, making me freak out.

"I-I can go change." I panic and turn around only to have Alex bring her arms around my waist.

"Don't cause we're not having a movie night. We're going out, for a proper date, courtesy of me." She says as she looks at me up and down with lust in her eyes.

"Oh, great, but uh you don't have your car." I say and she grins at me and takes my hand as she leads us towards the garage.

"Yes I do, got it today after school. Thank god, I've missed it." I giggle at her antics over her car. We get in and she takes us to a small park.

As we get out she grabs some things from the back and leads us to a small spot looking over the pond here. Alex sets out a blanket and puts down the small picnic basket she had.

"Have a seat." Alex says as she sits down and brings out a candle and lights it.

"What's all this for?" I ask the question that's been on my mind since she told me we weren't watching a movie.

"Well I wanted to in a way repay you for making us dinner on our four month anniversary, so I thought I'd repay you for such an amazing night." She says as she begins to bring out food.

We begin to eat and have a light conversation as we enjoy each other's company. After we finished Alex put everything away and lay down, opening her arms out for me.

"I don't bite." She winks at me as I cuddle into her side, laying my head on her chest. "You know, I've always wanted to have a house where I can lie on the roof and just watch the stars at night," She begins after a small silence between us. "With you in my arms, just like this." She whispers out, into the night.

I tilt my head so I can look at her, and see her wearing her most beautiful smile. "I'd love that." I say as I place a small kiss on her jaw and settle back to looking up at the stars with her.

"Oh, see that star there?" Alex asks as another comfortable silence passes.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask as I look up at the one she's pointing at.

"It's called Mitchie." She says her smile lighting up her eyes.

"Alex, I doubt it's called that." I say with a giggle in my throat.

"Yes it is," she trails off, I can feel her eyes on me so I look at her at meet her eyes. "It's called Mitchie because it's the brightest star I can see."

"I love you, so much." I say as I lean up and capture her lips lovingly. As I pull away and snuggle close to Alex, I realise that in this moment there's nothing I'd change about us.

**Okay cute ending for you all! What do you think? Review and give me your ideas, this relationship between us won't work without them.**

**So we'll say 5+ reviews and I'll update. So hope you enjoyed this.**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Dates and Aftermaths

**Carter's POV**

Sonny's coming over in an hour. Oh God Sonny's coming over in an hour and I'm not changed! I begin to haul my ass upstairs and towards my room. _Shit, Sonny's classy in a way, what do I wear... What to wear? _

I grab the first white v-neck I can find and a pair of green skinny jeans, and this is not complete with my leather jacket.

I quickly re-brush my hair and run back downstairs to check on the dinner that's cooking. I didn't know what to cook, so I made a simple margarita pizza.

As I check on it I hear the door bell go off, and in my attempt to answer the door I hit my hip of the counter and tip over my feet. I'm a klutz and somehow I'm a nurse. That just doesn't work.

I open the door and I can feel my breath leaving my body and not coming back.

"Hi." Sonny shyly says, making me smile at her.

"Hey, you are so beautiful." I say as I hold the door open for her.

"Thanks, you look amazing yourself." She says as she passes me, but not before giving me a small peck. "What smells so good? Apart from you, cause you always do." She giggles at herself and I walk over to here and take her jacket from her.

"Pizza, I'm no Rosie when it comes to making it but I'd say it's not bad. But if you want something else, I can totally try or we can go out..." I ramble on, which I do when I'm nervous but I guess its cause there's an air about her right now.

"Carter, you're rambling. Pizza sounds great." She says as she walks over to the kitchen island and takes a seat.

"So, did Mitchie talk to you after what she walked in on?" I chuckle at the memory from this afternoon.

"She really didn't say much, apart from she and Alex had a date. But then again I didn't really say anything. I was still embarrassed. There are few things my daughter needs to see between you and me, that was definitely one." She says as I walk around with two glasses. I offer her my hand and walk towards a small cupboard.

"Take your pick." I say as I show her a few bottles of wine I have.

"Where do you get these?"

"Well Rosie, gives me them, if it's not a huge seller, but they're always really good, so I don't get much." I say, admiring her beauty and her facial expressions as they change as she reads the names of the wines.

"What about this one?" She asks as she points at the one I love.

"Looks like we enjoy the same wine." I say as I pull it out and walk back to the island and use the corkscrew to open the bottle. I pour some into her glass for her to try.

"This is amazing!" She exclaims as she drinks the wine.

"Pace yourself, I don't want you to have a hangover tomorrow." I say as I pour wine into each of our glasses and check on the pizza that should be ready.

I cut the pizza into slices and bring our meal over to the small table.

"Bon appetite." I say, which results in a giggle from Sonny which is music to my ears.

"This can rival Rosie's pizza." Sonny says as she takes another bite out of her pizza.

A comfortable silence fills the air and I feel finally happy after the rush of working and getting the job at the school.

I look up and see Sonny staring back at me as she sensually takes a bite out of her pizza. I watch her jaw as she chews on it before swallowing. _Oh gosh, why did I watch her? _

After Sonny being a tease, because she giggled at me as she watched me squirm when she was eating. We decided on watching a movie.

"Hey, what movie do you want to watch?" I ask her as we look at the films I have.

"Uh... what about The Vow?" She asks as she looks at me. I nod and grab the movie. We get settled on the couch as the movie begins.

And no later than five minutes Sonny is cuddled into my side as we lie on the couch and I cover us with the small blanket that I leave on the couch if I ever watch a movie.

About half way through the movie I look at Sonny as she watches the movie and I place a kiss on her shoulder. This action makes her look up at me and I lean in and capture her bottom lips between my lips. It doesn't take long for me to pull her on top of me so she's straddling me. As I begin an assault on her neck and collarbone, my hands begin to move up her legs; the legs I adore.

"Mmm, Carter... stop, please." Sonny breathlessly says, I barely hear but I do as she says. "I-I uh c-can we take this slow?" She asks me nervously.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you nervous?" I ask her.

"I-It's just I don't want to rush things. And that's how I-I am, m-my sexuality, causes me to be emotionally attached to you, before w-we can you know..." She trails off, blushing.

"Oh, okay I get it." I chuckle out and kiss her cheek. "So uh you don't have to tell me but how did you get Mitchie if that's your sexuality? I'm sure you'd be careful." I ask carefully in case this is a touchy subject.

"I was at a new year's party with some friends. I wasn't drinking but, someone went to get me water. And I remember drinking it, but after that I just remember waking up in a room and throwing up after I woke up," She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "As I asked about someone told me what happened. As my friend put another friend's cup and mine down to get more water for herself, a guy was drinking out one of the cups. When she got back she must have gave me the cup, but I didn't know what had happened. So he must have put something in it." She begins to have a few tears running down her face so I wipe them away with the pad of my thumb.

"My friends told me I went upstairs, but they didn't know it was with a guy. He must have waited till I was passed out. Carter, I was raped by this guy, that's how I conceived Mitchie." Holy shit I was not expecting that.

"Oh my... See if I ever find out who did that, or who ever drugged you, I swear I will kill them. You don't deserve that at all." I say as I stand up and begin to pace.

"Hey, don't... If this didn't happen I wouldn't have Mitchie, she wouldn't have met Alex and finally that means I wouldn't have gone to the hospital with them and met you." She says as she walks over and takes my hands in hers.

"Am I allowed to at least punch them?" I ask, being serious even though I get a giggle from Sonny.

"Will that make you happy?"

"You make me happy." I say as I pull her closer to me.

"Well, you make me happy too." She leans in closer and I can feel her breath on my lips. I swiftly lean in and kiss her full on the lips.

"I guess I should take you home now." I say as we pull apart. She sighs and nods her head.

**Alex's POV**

"Uh I'd say 'welcome home' in French but I don't know it." I say as I open the door for Mitchie and let her in. We got changed at my house, because my dress was annoying me. She giggles as she walks past me. Mitchie is now wearing an old Power Rangers shirt of mine and a pair of shorts.

"It's bienvenue à la maison." Mitchie says as she watches me close the door.

"That s so sexy when you say it." Shit I was meant to keep that to myself.

"Is that so Russo?" Mitchie asks as she slowly, almost painfully, sexually walks over to me. _Where the hell does she get these moments from?_

I don't answer her as I pull her into me and crash our lips together. I hear her moan into the kiss as we stumble about and finally end up on the couch. Mitchie wastes no time in straddling me and attacking my neck.

"Mitchie..." I moan out as she finds my pulse point. I run my hands up her thighs and her sides and back down to her waist. She brings our lips back together as I slip my hands under her shirt and trail my fingertips across her stomach, feeling the reaction I get as I do that. I tug on the bottom of her shirt, wanting her to remove the piece of clothing.

She pulls away and the second she's removed her top my lips begin to kiss all over her chest. Her cleavage had been teasing me all day and now I've got to it. Her hands tangle in my hair and she slightly pushes down as I search for her pulse point, but only to be stopped as she begins to pull at my shirt. I sit up and lift my arms up so she can remove the shirt for me.

I crash our lips back together as Mitchie pushes me down so I'm lying on the couch and she smiles into the kiss as I let out another moan of approval.

But just as my luck hates me.

"Michelle Devonne Torres!" Sonny shouts as she enters the house with Carter behind her. By the time she had said Mitchie's first name, I had practically thrown Mitchie onto the other side of the couch.

"Mom." She squeaks out, her face as red as a tomato or worse, matching my face as well. This is the second time she's done this.

"Okay... I-I... Put your shirts back on." She says, as her face grows red from embarrassment as she realises our shirts were off. We quickly put our shirts on and sit back down, both of us looking at the now interesting floor.

"Well would you look at the time I better get going..." I attempt as I stand up, attempting to avoid the most awkward situation I've ever been in.

"Sit down, right now Alex." Sonny says as she points back at the couch.

"Yes ma'am." I reply sitting my ass back down. From what I can see Carter is doing her best not to laugh.

"This is so awkward mom." Mitchie pipes up after a silence.

"Oh you bet it is. I'm still processing what I walked in," Sonny trails off as she runs her hand through her hair. "So I don't care how embarrassing this is, but have the two of you had sex?" Sonny asks being straight forward, making my jaw drop at her bluntness and Mitchie growing even redder.

After a small silence, I realise Mitchie isn't going to speak up. "Yes." I say looking up at Sonny, but I can see Mitchie's head snap my way and I feel her glaring at me.

"Alex!" She says, hitting my arm.

"Mitchie, I'm not going to lie to your mom or hide anything from either of you." I say taking her hand in mine.

"Right, well, just be careful. But neither of you can get pregnant I hope. So just... yeah this is embarrassing and awkward now." Sonny says, realising what's just been asked and answered.

"I'm going to head out, see you tomorrow." Carter says as she kisses Sonny goodbye, walking to the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to go too. Do you want a lift tomorrow?" I ask Mitchie as we walk to the front door. She nods and I lean in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you." She responds as we pull away, making a huge smile appear on my face.

"I love you too." I say as I kiss her on the forehead and say another goodnight. Chuckling at how awkward it will be between the two of them for a bit.

**Okay so review and give me your ideas lovelies! **

**5+ and you'll get an update. But I NEED your input and ideas! So hope you enjoyed this. Thanks guys!**


	5. Candidates and Choices

**Alex's POV**

Mornings. I hate you.

Ugh, guess I have to get up. Why can't school just involve me lying in bed? Preferably with Mitchie. That'd be nice.

"Hey sleepyhead." I hear an angelic voice come from my door; I look up and see the most beautiful girl ever, Mitchie.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask confused since I have half an hour till we were meant to leave.

"Uh rather awkward with my mom, so yeah..." She trails off, giving me a chance to chuckle at her and I open my arms for a cuddle.

"Come cuddle for a bit then." She smiles and shakes her head, but still finds herself walking towards my bed. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close to me.

"How is it even when you're so silly, you always know how to make me smile?" She ponders out loud.

"Well for one, I love you so I want you to smile," I trail off as I kiss the tip of her nose. "And I guess I just say what I want and it's usually stupid so I guess... I don't know but I do know something." I say as I look from her eyes to her lips.

"What is that then?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow. _God does she realise how sexy she is?_

"How inviting your lips look right now." I tease as I lean in a fraction closer.

"Yeah, why don't you accept the invitation then?" She whispers out as she leans in a little more.

"I think I will." I say before our lips meet in the middle and my morning is just getting better now.

...X..X..X...

I hate my morning. I've been asked to go see the principle now.

"Miss Russo, come in please." He says as she walks past the seats I'm sitting in waiting for him.

I wonder what this is about. I haven't done anything wrong lately. I think... Nope. My grades are normal, but then again this school is pretty strict on grades. And the fact I'm a senior doesn't help, I mean they expect me to be doing loads for the school and I do everything the Alex Russo way. Which is nothing.

"Miss Russo, I've asked to talk to you because your grades are standard apart from art, which you have an 'A' in. Now there are two classed you're failing: science and math. We can offer you additional support if you require it." He stops, letting me think about what he's said.

"Uh, no I'll just study harder and get someone to help me." I say, looking about his office. It's really boring. It just has woods, browns, old rugs and a deer's head. I mean what is up with that?

"Okay, well the other thing is, we cannot let you continue enrolling in this school if you do not have an extra-curricular activity. Most activities have started but I've talked to a few coaches or groups leaders and they've told me their season is yet to start, so if you choose the activity they'll allow you to train with them to assess your ability." Oh great, I have to commit to something other than Mitchie. "Now you have very few choices, we have the cheerleading squad, soccer team or the basketball team. Like I said before you have little options to choose from. I'll give you to the end of the day to choose and I'll give you a schedule of that activity." He says, concluding our 'chat.'

"Uh sir, could I nominate someone for the student body president?" I inquire, knowing if I asked Mitchie she'd say no. Also she'll probably not like me for doing this but she'd never do it herself.

"Yes, who are you nominating?" He asks as he folds his hands and places then on his desk.

"Mitchie Torres." I say, hoping to God he knows she goes here.

"Ah, yes she's an excellent choice. Thank you Alex." He says, and I get up and leave the office.

Ugh I don't want to do any of those activities. Why isn't the activity of having a girlfriend on that list? I'd be doing so well in that area, maybe not so well in the great books with the mother of said girlfriend. But Sonny should be okay with what she walked in on. I hope.

"Hey you okay?" A familiar voice asks. I turn around and see Miley standing a little behind me.

"Hey, yeah. Just thinking about a choice I have to make." I say as I look down to the ground and back up to Miley.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for what I've done, I don't expect you to accept it, but just so you know, I am sorry." She shyly says as she continues to look down at the floor.

"I do forgive you, how about we try and find you someone who's not Tawni?" I joke with her, I've realised what she did was because in a way Tawni had a hold over her.

We said our goodbyes and I walked over to my locker, knowing the bell was going soon.

"Hey, what did the principle want? You're not in trouble are you?" Mitchie begins to ramble on. She cute when she does that.

"No, I'm failing two classes so I need to get those grades up and I have to join either the cheerleading squad, the basketball team or the soccer team. Could you kinda be my tutor for math and science? Please I really need those up, if I want to stay here." I now ramble on; I don't like asking for help.

"Of course and you're not joining the cheer squad, no matter what." She chuckles and we begin our walk to English. Oh how this will be awkward.

"What do you think about me on the soccer team?" I ask Mitchie as we walk into class and I can feel Sonny's eyes on us.

"I don't know I've never seen you play soccer... I've never actually seen you exercise." She says then thinks about it.

"Well does enjoying you count as exercise?" I whisper in her ear, and run my hand up her leg, gaining a quiet squeal from her and a slap on the arm.

"No! It doesn't and don't do that, it's awkward enough being in this class and you doing that isn't helping." Mitchie whisper-yells at me.

"Why does it get you all hot Sutter?" I chuckle, and then get an idea in my head. "Does it turn you on?" I whisper in her ear again and then kiss down her jaw, while slowly inching my hand up her leg again. Have I mentioned how hot Mitchie looks in jeans? No. Well she does.

"Alex, stop... Stop!" She says as she swats my hand away. I begin to laugh at her antics and how red her cheeks are. I complied and we paid attention for the lesson, safe to say it was awkward.

After class we head to lunch and Mitchie forgot to bring something so we had to go into the cafeteria. Just before we're leaving the principle, begins to give a message out by the intercom.

"I have the candidates for your student body president. You can vote at the two desks stationed around the school or in the office. Your candidates are: Tawni Hart, Lily Truscott, Jason Gray and Mitchie Torres." He concludes just as we get to the back doors and walk out.

Mitchie stops me in my tracks and spins me around so I can face her. She has shock plastered all over her face.

"I didn't even put my name forward for that... Alex what did you do?" She exclaims, I put on a shocked face.

"Me? How could you think such a thing? Okay fine, I put your name forward." I say as we begin walking again towards my favourite spot the school has to offer.

"Why, Alex I never said I wanted to do that though." She says as she picks at her food when we finally sit down.

"Hey, I'm sorry for not asking, but think about it you would never have put your name forward. The deadline was break. I know you wanted to do that, but I know you would also have never put your name forward." I take her hand and give it a light kiss before I begin to inhale my food.

"Yeah you're right... Jeez Alex calm down, don't swallow it whole." She giggles as she watches me eat my food.

"It's good," I say with a mouthful of food. "But you're an indecisive person Stutter."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you, now I just have to see who'll vote for me. You vote for me right?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

I scoff. "No, I'm so voting for Lily, she was amazing at dodge ball," I joke, but a keep a serious face so I can wind Mitchie up, looks like she believes me. "Of course I'll vote for you silly." I giggle as I nudge her shoulder, cracking a smile from her.

...X..X..X...

"Miss Russo, have you decided on what activity you're taking on?" The principle asks.

"Uh yeah the soccer team." I say as I close my locker and turn around to face him as he hands me a piece of paper.

"The schedule for the soccer team. So instead of your last period class on Thursday's you will go to the team practise and it is first and second period on a Monday." He says as he hands me the paper and walks away. _Not even a goodbye or a 'thanks for doing something Alex' no he just walks away._

"Hey are you taking me home?" Mitchie asks as she appears from literally nowhere. "I was talking to my mom." She says answering my unasked question.

"Yeah, sure let's go then." I take her hand and we walk towards my car.

"So guess 'm going to have to pay attention to soccer now." Mitchie jokes as I take her hand in mine as I begin to drive us home.

"You don't have to Stutter." I say, giving her hand a kiss on her knuckles before paying attention to driving as the light goes to green.

"You don't call me that a lot anymore." She says, and I can't decide if it's a sad tone lining her voice or something else.

"Well I thought since you're over your stuttering stage... Do you miss me calling you that?" I ask, slightly worried, I don't want her to be sad for any reason, even if it's over a nickname.

"It just always gave me a feeling that I can't really describe... I guess it was the one of the first things you called me." She says as she picks at her nails and looks down.

"Hey, I'm reserving it; I don't want to overuse it."

"Only you can think you can overuse a word." She giggles and looks up at me.

"Well I don't want to be repetitive, even though I usually am." I say, thinking about how I don't really do anything spontaneous or different.

"You're not trust me." She says just as I pull up outside my house. I brake and the worse noise comes from the engine followed by black smoke.

"You're fucking with me...?" I speak to pretty much my car as I get out.

"You're car isn't but I am." I hear Mitchie say from the passenger door as she gets out. At this coming from her mouth I've walked around and pressed her up against the car and I begin to ravish her with kisses. Forgetting about the condition of my car, I run my tongue along Mitchie's bottom lip and not a moment later she grants me access. I begin to inch my hands up her legs and I keep going till I get to her ass. I leave them there as Mitchie begins to kiss down my jaw line and to my neck, making her mission to find my pulse point.

Mission accomplished I think, as I let out a deep moan as she begins sucking on my neck. I squeeze her ass and run my hands up and cup her cheeks, effectively pulling her away from my neck.

"As much as I love what's happening, I don't want to be in your mom's bad books so soon." I say as I see her mom's car coming down the road. She nods and we both regain our composure. I walk to my car and lift up the hood, to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie's concerned voice appears from behind me.

"I need new spark plugs... Oh maybe there's some in the garage." I begin to think if there are any, but my mind comes up short. Guess I'll have to go look after I've said bye to Mitchie.

**Okay so, what did you think? And I appreciate all the reviews but just add in any ideas you have. Please! I love how you all read this and like it but I'll honestly add in your ideas. Just no cheating. **

**So 5+ reviews and two of them need to have ideas involved and also 'ennessjai' I've done soccer for a reason ;) **

**So hope you enjoyed this, read, review, and tell people you know who read FF's to read this. I appreciate all of you who take the time to read and review this. **

**Thank you guys!**


	6. Confessions To A Daughter

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie are you here?" I hear my mom ask from downstairs, after coming home from shopping. I walk to the top so she can see me over the banister. "Oh, Theresa invited us over for dinner. So I'll be over later, but Alex asked me for you go over now, just a casual dinner." She finishes basically reading my mind as to what to wear. I throw on a pair of blue jeans and an old Guns 'N' Roses shirt.

I walk over to the Russo's house and knock on the door.

"Hey Mitchie, um, Alex is working on her car. Something about some 'plug' thing. I have no idea how she knows about cars, but I'm not complaining she's a lot better than most people though." Theresa chuckles, we bid our farewells for now and I go find my girlfriend.

"Lex, you here?" Not a second later I hear a bang and Alex cursing under her breath. _Is it normal to be turned on by someone cursing? Well just Alex actually._

"Yes I am sweets. Ugh that hurt..." She appears from the front of her car, her blue mechanic jumpsuit is covered in oil, but what catches my gaze is the top 4 buttons of her jumpsuit are open showing a large amount of cleavage, and she has oil trickling down her cleavage. _Okay that is just hot._

"Uhm... uh y-you said y...you wanted t-to see... ... me?" Smooth Mitchie, it's like you're first meeting her. _Oh God don't look at her or think about the amazing amount of skin showing._

"You okay?" She asks, and I can hear her footsteps get closer.

The silence in the garage is deafening. My heartbeat matching on her steps, lingering for the next step, the next beat. I see the top of her shadow, getting closer, feeling like a victim to a next murder would. I feel the piercing stare of her eyes on the top of my head. I hoped that looking down would have helped, as she reaches me, lifting my chin up. I frantically look anywhere but at her. I'll cave and I won't be able to form a complete thought or sentence.

"Mitch, look at me... please?" She whispers out, almost begging me. I reluctantly look up into her eyes, seeing some tears form in them. "Why were you looking anywhere but me?" She asks, willing the tears away.

"Because you look so tempting in that." I whisper out, hoping she doesn't hear me, but she does since she's pulling me into her.

"Oh, I've got oil all over you... Don't go near any source that could set you on fire." She says as she looks at the oil stains on me now.

"Possible romantic moment ruined." I say, as she begins running around like a headless chicken looking for a clean cloth to wipe the oil off. "Lex, its fine." I giggle as she stops and smirks.

"Help me fix my car then?" She has a devious smile on her face. _Mitchie don't you dare agree, this won't end well._

"Uh uh-uhm..." Okay, that was worse that answering.

"Please, for me?" She asks with a pout that I can never say no to. I nod and walk over to her. "Okay, well here," she points at a space beside the engine. "That space is where these need to go." Picking up two objects I have no clue what they are, but I'm guessing they're the spark plugs.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" I ask, slightly scared of the answer.

"Place one of them into the space correctly. So the blue slot here," she points at a small blue circle on one side of the plugs. "Holds the blue wire, so place that in and lower it down. I'll be under the car and take them from you. For this one it's the same but yellow colour." She finishes off and she nods and lies down on a skateboard and rolls under the car.

I place the plug in correctly and feel Alex take it from me. I realise that she moves her legs side to side when she's concentrating on the car. It's really cute.

"Okay babe next one." I hear Alex, shout from under the car; thankfully she can't see me blush at her calling me 'babe.'

I do the same thing with the next one, but with yellow code. Again Alex's legs begin to move side to side as she concentrates on her task. After she's done, she rolls herself out, but sits up to early and hits her head again with a loud 'thud'

"Ah, shit. That was worse than the last one." She rubs her forehead, smearing oil over her forehead. I begin to giggle at this and her confused face as she begins to wonder what I'm laughing at.

I pull her over to a small mirror they have in the garage and show her the smudge of oil covering a large part of her forehead.

"Great... Don't laugh..." She says trying to rub it off, which results in her smudging it more. "It's not funny Mitch..." I still continue to laugh at her, doubling over holding my stomach at her whining. "Oh you do find it funny? Well how funny do you find it now?" She asks as she runs towards me and smothers my face, arms and neck in oil.

"Alex, I'm going to kill you!" I exclaim with a small giggle, I think about chasing her, but get a better idea and I walk towards the paint pots noticed in the corner just where we're standing and dip my hands in them.

"Mitchie what are you-" Alex begins but I cut her off as I run my hands over her chest, turning it a shade of orange, just like the sunsets. I watch the paint run down her cleavage and gulp at how sexy that actually is.

From the time I did that, to thinking about Alex's cleavage she's dipped her hands in a blood red paint and is turning to look at me. My eyes widen in horror, and I take off running around her car with Alex chasing behind me, giggling. She catches up and wraps her hands under my shirt, running them about my stomach turning it completely red.

"Oh my god Alex..." I trail off, silently giggling.

"What? Oh no, please tell me that is not like your favourite top of something?" She asks, as she walks around and cups my cheeks gently lifting my face. I see her visibly relax when she sees the smile on my face.

"No," I begin laughing again. "I had a dream like this last night. It's weird, same colours, same place in the garage and the paint is on the same parts of us." I giggle at how weird this is.

"Did your dream end like this?" She quizzes as she spins me around and pulls me into a passionate, love-filled kiss. We pull away and I begin to giggle again.

"No, but I'd love it if it did." I say before going in for another kiss.

"Alex! Mitchie!" I hear Theresa shout from the front door. We begin to walk into the house and I realise we're covered in oil and paint.

"Alex, what are we gonna do about the paint and oil?" I ask her, as we get up to the top of the stairs. _Ugh Mitchie you are so thick sometimes._

"Well we could shower." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and runs her hands down my sides.

"Alex, no time for being turned on. Dinner will be ready soon." I say as I pull her hands away from my sides.

"Oh, so you're telling me this does not turn you on?" She raises an eyebrow as she begins to seductively unbutton her jumpsuit. _Oh this is going to end so well._

"Alex, get in the shower now." I say pushing her into her en-suite. I giggle at what her face as I push her in. "Right so you have a shower there and I'll have a cold one in the bathroom in the hall." I call out as I exit her bedroom and run into the hall bathroom, as I know Alex will chase me and drag me into the same shower if I don't lock the door.

**Alex's POV**

She is a tease. She is a fucking tease. Even when I'm attempting to tease her, she still manages to tease me. Well I'm get back at her.

I grab the best pair of short shorts I have and a white belly top with the words 'I heart girls' on it. I know what you're thinking: best top ever. I put on a pair of Vans as well, while leaving my hair natural after having my shower.

"Mitchie," I knock on the door so she knows I'm coming in. "Hey gorgeous..." I trail off as I look up and see Mitchie standing there clad in nothing that a towel – a short one at that.

"Something wrong Alex?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "You're ogling me." She states as she walks towards me.

"Yeah, I'm allowed to, my girlfriend is so, so... fucking... sexy." I feel my breathing get heavier just by looking at her, watching water droplets slither down her chest and below her towel.

"Well mine is pretty hot herself." She says as she tugs at her towel, letting it drop to the floor, she walks over to it.

I lick my lips and bite my bottom lip as I drag my eyes all over her body. _She's so... tempting._

"Mitchie, uh c-could you please p...put some clothes on?" I beg her, but not taking my eyes off her abs.

"No." She states as she looks at me dead in the eye.

"What?" I ask dumbfounded.

"I said no."

"W-why?" I ask staring at her.

"Two reasons. One: You seem to like the view. Two: I never took a cold shower." She winks as she gets as close as she can to me, physically.

"Oh, so you want me to do this." I ask as I lean in to kiss her and run my hands down her legs and slowly back up, gaining a moan from her.

"Yes..." She whispers out breathlessly. I smirk and pick her up and place her on the bathroom counter, letting my lips attack her neck. I feel her push my head down further, I know where she needs me to go. "Lex just hurry up." I hear her breathlessly moan out.

I smirk against her skin, loving her reactions. I lower myself down and begin to kiss up her leg from her knee. I inch slowly up placing wet kisses up her leg until I get to where she needs me, but I move over to her other leg and start back at her knee and copy my actions again. Except this time I move my hands up her legs behind where I'm placing kisses, ultimately pushing her legs apart.

I look up at her, silently asking, even though I know that's what she wants. I smile when she nods; I place a kiss on her clit, hearing her sharp intake of breath. I begin to tease her with my tongue, running it slowly down her slit and quickly back up, only to circle her clit. I repeat this action a few times getting faster each time. I look up at her as I plunge two fingers into her.

...X..X..X...

"Lex... Oh God..." Mitchie moans out as I feel her walls clench around my fingers, as my tongue works on her clit.

"ALEXANDRA RUSSO! MICHELLE TORRES!" Oh shit, this cannot be happening. No. No. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I look up and see Mitchie sitting there with her arms clamped over her chest and he face pale white. I slowly turn my head and see a furious, red faced Sonny. _Oh, shit she just saw me... Mitchie... down... her... FUCK._

"M-mom... I-I... w-we..." Mitchie attempts but comes up with nothing. I realise that my fingers are still inside Mitchie and that she reached her orgasm, when Sonny screamed at us.

"Get dressed now. Alex get downstairs now. Let me talk to Michelle." Sonny says, anger and disappointment laced all in her voice. I stand up and walk past Sonny as she walks in. I turn around and look past Sonny's back at Mitchie as I place my fingers in my mouth and look in her eyes as I suck my fingers and pull them slowly out my mouth. Mitchie's mouth drops and she begins to blush profusely.

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe I walked in on that. I never needed to see that.

"Okay, I knew about the whole you and Alex have sex, but in the house filled with her family and me?" I ask Mitchie as she looks down. "Don't you think you're going too fast Mitchie?" I finish off my questions. For now.

"No, w-we're not. M-Mom I love her." I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Mitch, you're seventeen. Why don't you take some time out away from Alex?" I ask her, knowing her answer. I know this seems harsh but I feel like she's not ready.

"What? No. Mom please, well take it slow but let me be with her. Please." She begs as she looks at me with wide, sad eyes.

"Mitchie, you're too young."

"Too young? Really you're using that card on me? Wow mom. You were sixteen when you get pregnant with me. So you saying too young is a bit much." She says, my anger raising a little.

"You are too young Mitchie, don't argue with me. And don't bring my pregnancy into this."

"Mom I'm eighteen in two months, I'm almost an adult. I'm not that little eight year old who needs you to hold her hand, I'm growing up. And I will bring that into this, because you haven't even told me how you got pregnant. I knew it was a tough subject, so I never brought it up. But how can you use that against me when I don't know what happened." She says as tears begin to spill over her lids and I feel responsible for them.

"You really want to know what happened," I sigh and walk over to her. "I'll spare the details but I was at a new year's party and was drinking water. My friend got a refill but after a while I was getting sleepy and feeling weird. The next thing I remember was waking up with only my top half clothed. After that night I was having nightmares and after a while all the pregnancy symptoms were appearing." I begin to choke up, telling Mitchie this makes me realise she's right; she's not my little baby anymore. "When I went to my doctor's appointment to find out if I was, they ran tests and found out how I got pregnant. The pregnancy test came back positive and so did another test: a rape test. That's how you were conceived Mitchie, I was raped because I got drugged by someone at the party." I conclude the story as I breakdown as I relive the memories in front of the beautiful result of begin raped.

All the negatives of being raped brought me one miracle after the other. I had Mitchie, my beautiful baby girl, I got my dream job and finally I met Carter. All came from one thing some hormonal asshole who decided to take advantage of a drugged girl.

"M-Mom, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was like that. I just thought I w-was a mistake, th-that's what I and other people believe." She did not just say that.

"You were never a mistake. Don't you ever think that. And who else thinks that?" I ask, praying to God that people haven't actually said that to her.

"T-Tawni and other people around school, when they realised I'm your daughter." She looks down and begins to pick at her nails.

"Mitchie, don't listen to them. You never were, are, will be a mistake. You are my miracle, you've brought so much joy to my life Mitchie. Without you, I'm sure I'd be doing a boring job, probably dating a guy who I don't like and probably living with my mom and dad still." I say looking right at her, taking her hands in mine.

"O-Okay. Do...Do you still want me t-to h-have a break f...from Alex?" She asks timidly.

"No, I'm sorry for saying that. I just was freaked and didn't want to realise you were growing up. Be with her, just never in any house, when anybody else is in. Got it?" I ask, feeling slightly awkward.

"I promise." She giggles as she cuddles me and we begin to walk downstairs.

**Mitchie's POV**

I wipe away my tears after having a heart-to-heart with my mom. I was so shocked when she told me about her conceiving me; I wasn't expecting it to be that serious. I feel bad about bringing it up, but I'm sure I wouldn't be able to see Alex if I didn't.

"Hey uh, uhm. Is everything okay?" Alex asks as I get downstairs. I nod and cuddle into her. My mom walks down behind me and I feel Alex stiffen beneath me. My mom is so going to keep this over Alex for a while. We sit down for what will be an amazing dinner.

...X..X..X...

"Okay who wants desert?" Theresa asks after we've talked for a while after having dinner. "Oh I forgot, we have cheesecake, chocolate cake or apple pie." She adds before mummers of apple pie rises up and she wonders off to get the desert.

"Alex, I thought you've already had your desert?" My mom asks when Jerry goes off and helps Theresa. My face turns red while Alex's looking like she's turning into a tomato.

"Uh, well y'know. It got interrupted," She winks at me before looking back at my mom. "But I was the best desert I've had." She finishes, in turn making my mom's face turn red.

**Okay guys here you go. I'm changing the rating to M, just cause I feel it would fit better so be sure to remember to look for it like that if you don't get an email about updates. (:**

**Review please and tell me your ideas. So again 5+ reviews and 2 need to have ideas. **

**Next chapter spoiler: Alex's first training session with the soccer team.**

**So hope you enjoyed this.**

**Thank you guys! I appreciate all the reviews. Give me ideas and I'd appreciate them too.**


	7. First Soccer Time

**Alex's POV**

I still can't believe Sonny walked in on that... Me... Mitchie... ah, still freaks me out. Anyway, Mitchie is making me drive her into school, an hour before it starts. She didn't even tell me why, she pouted and I agreed.

"Why are you making me drive you into school an hour early?" I quiz her as we are midway through our journey.

"Because..." Really Mitchie, really?

"That is not an answer." I say as we stop at a red light. I turn to look at my beautiful girlfriend. She's got her hair slightly curled today and wearing my old Batman tee, I left at her house. I love it when she wears my tops. She just has a sex appeal that I can't deny but in my tops, it's just something else.

"You'll know when I we get there." She says as I begin to drive off and towards the school.

When we arrive at school there are three cars in the parking lot – the principals and the two janitors.

**Mitchie's POV**

I take Alex's hand in mine and I take her into the school.

"Okay, please tell me why we're here." Alex begs as we get into a music room.

"I-I want your help on a speech for my student body president speech..." I whisper out before quickly continuing. "I didn't want my mom to help, since she's a teacher that's classed as a disqualification if she helps." I finish off, looking at Alex sigh.

"Why didn't you just come round this morning and talk to me? I could have stayed in my bed." She grumps and crosses her arms. I will admit she does look very tired.

"Why are you extra tired today?" I ask, voicing my thoughts.

"I uh, well kinda had you on my mind." She blushes and looks down.

"Is Alex Russo blushing?" I tease.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Please Alex Russo, does not blush."

"You just did." I push further, making her groan in annoyance and throw her head back, exposing her neck. I quickly walk forward and place my lips against her neck, uncrossing her arms and putting my hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know what you have in mind, but I like this part." She says as her hands go to my waist and she pulls me closer.

"Help me write a speech?" I ask her while leaving my lips lingering on her neck.

"Yeah," She whispers out, and I pull away and sit down. "Wait what did I just say yes to?"

"Depends on what you want... After you help me write my speech." I giggle at her face as her jaw drops and she looks like she's seen a ghost.

"I'm helping?" She whispers out.

"Yes, you're helping your girlfriend, whose mother walked in on her naked with you between her legs. I think you're inclined to help me right now." I say, looking at her and watching her face turn a slight tint of red.

"Fine." She grumbles out as she sits down beside me. I giggle and thank her before I kiss her cheek and focus on the speech I'll probably have to give.

...X..X..X...

I got a little sidetracked with the speech. Alex decided to keep running her hand up and down my leg. So I looked over and well it ended in a very heated make-out session. Then a janitor walked in. I'm sure our new luck is people walking in on us.

"Hey sexy." Ugh Shane Gray. I don't know why be he thinks I'm single and that I'd date him. _I don't even know where he pulled that out from. I'm gay, does he not know that._

"What do you want?" I roll my eyes as he flicks his hair out of his eyes. Girls must swoon over that. Too bad I'm gay and taken. I really should tell him though.

"You. As a matter of fact," He says as he begins to lean in. What the hell is he doing? Why me? I can't be bothered, I walk away leaving him leaning in towards thin air. "Hey wait. What's your problem?" He asks as he grabs my arm and spins me around, effectively pushing me against the lockers.

"My problem is you. Why don't you just leave me alone?" I ask the question that's been on my mind for a long time. His face turns to one of shock, but that is quickly replaced by a cocky expression.

"Well at least I get under your skin. And because you're hot, I want you." Oh my God, no he did not just... He did not say that?

"What the hell did you just say!" I hear the most amazing voice I've ever heard.

"Uh I wasn't talking to you Russo, so back off." He says pushing Alex slightly. _He's in shit now._

"Bad move Gray. Speak to my girlfriend again and her refusing you, because she's gay will be the least of your problems." She says as she pushes him away rougher than Alex received.

"You're gay?" His voice laced with shock the whole time.

"Yes, it's not like that's a secret. Alex, let's go." I say, tugging on her arm, knowing how protective she is. Also she hates it when guys flirt with me. Half the time I never know, but Shane's obvious.

"God, how did he not know you're gay, and with me? I mean it's not like we hide it. Fuck, 'd make-out with you in front of everyone if I had to." She rambles on with her rant as she takes my hand and she walks me to tutor.

"I don't know, but you're the best and only girlfriend ever. Now uh, please don't say anything that will make my mom bring up last night. Please." I plead, knowing Alex likes to initiate a lot of things.

"Don't worry. I don't think I want your mom to relive that. I want to but not your mom walking in on us." She chuckles at the events of last night.

"Yeah, I'll see you next period." I say as I regain her attention.

"Yeah, want me to come get you?"

"No, there's no need for you to leave my mom's class since that's your homeroom and we have English first." I say as I kiss her cheek and we bid our short-lived farewells.

I walk into tutor and I see Lily sitting in the seat beside mine.

"Hey Lily." I say as I sit down beside her.

"Oh hey Mitchie. How's your morning been?"

"Eventful." I sigh, realising Shane's in this tutor as well.

"Why?"

"Simply put, Shane thought I was straight." Lily giggles as Shane walks into the room, and begins to walk towards us. _Just great._

"Mitchie. Uh..." He trails off forgetting Lily's name.

"Lily."

"Yeah, that. Look tell your girlfriend she's not rid of me. I'll get you with me." I don't know whether to scoff at the idea or the fact he believes it.

"What part of gay don't you understand? And besides go for a girl who'll actually open their legs. Like Tawni." Lily says before I can even get a word in, I attempt to hold in a laugh at what she said.

Homeroom was just as normal after that, Shane moved away and Lily and I, talked about random things.

**Sonny's POV**

"Knock, knock." I hear someone from the door, but it was slightly muffled from where I was in the room, but as I look up I break out into a huge smile.

"You're back." I say as I walk into Carter's arms and give her a quick peck.

"You're acting like I was gone for a week. It was only a day." She chuckles as; we assume our normal position, with me sitting on my desk and Carter in front of me.

"Yeah, but I missed you. And oh God don't get me started on last night." I say closing my eyes, and shuddering at the sight I walked in on.

"What happened, is everything okay?" I love who, she cares so much to make sure everything is okay first.

"Yeah, but it was awkward, then tear-filled." I tell her as she slips her hands around my waist and walks into me a little more.

"What happened?"

"I uh, I walked in on Alex and Mitchie." I cough out trying my best to forget what was permanently burned into my brain.

"You always do, but there's more to this isn't there?" She questions, as she runs her thumb soothingly over the back of my hand.

"Well after I walked in on them, I talked with Mitchie and in the end I told her about how I conceived her." I tell her, avoiding the main thing.

"So that was the tear-filled part. The other part was?" She chuckles at my face, which is probably one of horror.

"Well I walked in on them in the upstairs bathroom of the Russo's and Mitchie was naked, Alex was clothed and well let's just say Mitchie was hot and bothered and Alex's face was covered by Mitchie's thigh." I cut myself off from too much embarrassment, horror and awkwardness from telling my own girlfriend this.

"Oh, wow... That's something to walk into. As long as it wasn't when Mitchie was close," she tails off looking at my face and gaining her answer. "Oh she was oh yeah that's really bad.

"There are just something's I never need to see. That was the main one." I groan and hide my face into Carter's neck, breathing in her scent. "You smell good." I chuckle out as I lean back out and look into her eyes.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous as ever." She says as she looks me up and down.

"Thank you." I smile at her, before I smirk and signal her to come closer with my finger.

She gets closer and leans in while I meet her lips, tasting a faint taste of strawberries and a smell of coconut fills the air and her hair falls from its place as I pull her down even closer by her v-neck. She smiles into the kiss, as we can't get any physically closer to each other.

She removes her lips from mine and begins to trail kisses down my jaw, each one becoming more moist and wetter than the last one as she reaches my neck, and goes for my pulse point. Carter's a pro at finding my pulse point, she finds it within a few seconds, as she finds it I tighten my grip in her shirt and pull her even closer. I moan as she kisses slightly harder against my pulse point and places on hand on my thigh.

"Hey Son- whoa okay walking back out." Alex says as she walks in, breaking Carter and I apart. I begin to giggle uncontrollably at Carter's face and how Alex walked in on us, a day after I walked in on her and Mitchie.

"Alex, you can come in before the bell goes." I shout out of the room waiting for her to enter. She peaks her head in and sheepishly walks to her desk, keeping her head down the whole time.

"I'll see you later gorgeous." Carter says, lifting my chin to look at her.

"Mhm, you will." I lean in for another kiss before she leaves. I watch her go and begin to get all my lessons ready.

"Now you know what it's like to walk in on people." I joke with Alex, knowing I'm holding what I saw over her.

"Oh, please. You walked in so much more."

"Yes, and you freaked out walking in on, Carter and I kissing, that was it." I say, proving the difference.

"Yeah, true but I was enjoying Mitchie, until you walked in." Oh, now I'm remembering Mitchie's reactions to Alex.

"You know what... The difference is, Mitchie's my daughter. And that was just ugh, something I'll never forget no matter how much I want to." I say as I walk to the door to welcome the rest of the class in.

"Okay guys, now I just want to know some things about you guys," I begin as I walk in front of the class. "So tell me some things that you enjoy."

One girl raises her hand, "Going to the mall." Totally expected that. A boy raises his, hand and I nod my head for him to speak.

"Skateboarding." Different but, good. I look about and see Alex with a sly smirk on her face.

"Alex, what do you enjoy?" I ask her, regretting saying that the minute it left my mouth.

"Well, fixing my car or a car. Painting, music... Oh and your daughter Mitchie." She smirks, and I roll my eyes until...

"Yeah? Any more cheek and I won't let you see my daughter." I say, my own smirk tugging on my face as the class erupts in 'oohs.'

...X..X..X...

**Alex's POV**

I can't believe Sonny said that! It's the end of the day and I still can't believe it. Mitchie laughed at that though. But I probably did deserve that. Ugh what am I turning into? I realise I deserve a punishment, if I'm getting a punishment I'd love one from Mitchie... _Oh that'd be hot._

"Russo, in here." I hear a woman in her mid thirties shout from a door a little down the corridor from where I was standing.

"I'll see you later sweets." I say as I kiss Mitchie goodbye and head to soccer for the first time in my life.

"Okay, listen up. We got Russo here, don't piss me off, don't insult her and don't be too hard on her. This is her first time exercising," Oh that was low bitch. "Out on the pitch, go. Alex here's the strip, you're cleats and go out there and show me what you can do." She says with a deathly stare, I visibly gulp and nod frantically.

After getting changed, I walk out towards the pitch and I see the girls stretching. Why can't Mitchie stretch? That would just be amazing if she did. Maybe I could get her to 'practice' with me sometime.

I walk over and they all introduce themselves to me, as we stretch. I fell less nervous, slightly anxious and oddly free in the shorts.

"Okay, girls. Let's show Russo how we do it on the soccer team." The captain, Carly, says. Before I can ask her what she meant, the whole team takes off in a sprint to the goal line and back to the halfway line. _I have to sprint?!_

After the line back up, I join on the side and get ready for the countdown. As Carly shouts 'go' I take off in the fastest sprint I can do, and oddly enough I'm not that bad. I'm about halfway with the team. We sprint back and repeat the sprint a few more times.

"Okay, you've all stretched? Warmed-up?" The coach who I've learned is called Coach Stevenson. "Great, as you know our first practice, is always shorter than the others, since the grounds care-takers need to cut the grass. So normal teams, since Heather left, Russo is here to fill her spot as midfielder or striker, wherever we need her." The coach says, then leaving and walking over to the sidelines to referee. Carly drags me over to her team, knowing I have no clue where to go.

"Okay, Alex just stay upfront but don't go offside," Carly starts out team talk, and the first thing I want to know is, what the hell is offside. "It's when the defence are further up than you, so just stay in line with them. Okay, we'll just do our normal plays, but if Alex is open pass to her and we'll go from there." Carly concludes and we walk to our positions. I walk to the spot Carly is at but just on the other side of the centre circle.

Coach Stevenson blows the whistle and the other girls who are wearing blue shirts lob the ball up front and create a few chances but none appear. This happens a few times until our team get the ball and they begin small and long passes to get the ball up to myself and Carly. We miss a chance, but I've realised that if I actually try and look up a soccer game I might actually have potential at this.

The game goes back and forth a few times, mostly dominated by the other side but, we have our chances. But another chance appears for us when I move out wide and get the ball. I can tell the other girls don't particularly want to be too tough on me, and I appreciate that. I dribble up and get around Amy a small defender on the wing. I look up and see Carly in the box, surrounded by a few players, but our team are rushing up front.

"Cross the ball Russo." I hear a few team-mates shouting. I comply and cross the ball as best as I can, I'll admit it I did watch a soccer game with my dad when Mitchie and Sonny went home last night, so I know a thing or too. I watch as the ball soars through the air, spinning slightly as Carly jumps up and heads the ball towards the goal. The keeper dives towards it but misses and the ball hit the back of the net; I assisted on the first goal of practice. Yes a cocky feeling is coming over me.

"Yeah, Russo great job. You know with a bit of practice you'll be a great asset to the team. Well done. Great job girls. Remember practice if you can and I'll see you all on Monday." Coach says as we all walk towards the changing rooms.

I left school feeling good about myself and how I did. I wonder if this is what Alex Morgan feels like after a game.

**Okay! New chapter, what do ya think? Review, give me ideas. The usual please. Also the very ending there I added in knowing 'ennessjai' would like it. **

**So we'll say 6+ reviews and 2+ with ideas (:**

**So hope you enjoyed this. Thank you all!**


	8. Meetings

**Mitchie's POV**

I hear the click of the clock, as my alarm goes off. The radio begins to fill through the room and I wake up instantly knowing it's one of my favourite songs. I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I sigh, while stretching and placing my feet on the soft, plush carpet. "How could you expect anything less?" I begin to sing along with parts of the song as I slowly begin to fully wake up. "When you tell me I'm a wreck, you say that I'm a mess." I sing the start of the chorus and hum the rest as I walk towards the bathroom. As I get to the door, it opens and my mom walks out, looking... good?

"Special occasion?" I ask as we just stop and I look at her.

"I have a meeting at school... about Carter and myself... Why can't people just drop it, and leave us be?" She says as she walks towards her room and closes the door loudly.

I slowly make my way to the door and I can hear sniffling coming from inside. I knock on the door and open it slowly. "Mom, what's happened?" I ask as I sit down beside her and look over at her. I know my mom, and I can tell whatever happened affected her, she had no sleep and she's been crying a lot.

"Well apparently students at school have said Carter and I are bad influences and we act inappropriate around each other in front of them. Mitchie, w-what do you think th...they'll ask us?" She asks me, looking and sounding broken. My mom is strong but she loves teaching and I know she loves teaching at the school.

"I think they will just ask you some things and if that things are true. Mom I can vouch, so can Alex. Okay, yes I walked in on you two together but that was after school." I chuckle hopefully cheering her up. A smile tugs at her lips.

"Alex did too, yesterday she was early and walked in and back out," she chuckles, but becomes serious again. "I just don't want anything negative to happen: with my job or with Carter." She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Mom, you're the best teacher there, daughter's honour. And you're professional, no matter how many remarks, ogles or questions happen, the school should be able to tell you love your job. And if they fire you, then I'll protest and stand outside your door." I say as I nudge her shoulder hoping for her to not stress so much.

"Okay, thanks Mitch. Get dressed please and I'll make some breakfast." She says as she stands up and walks downstairs. I head back to the bathroom and get ready for the day ahead.

...X..X..X...

Just as I come back downstairs from brushing my teeth, there's a knock at the door.

"Lex, hey," I open the door fully for Alex to come in. "Are you okay; you're early by an hour?" I giggle at her face.

"Well there is a reason, but first make my morning better by putting my favourite pair of lips onto mine." She motions with her hands between us, my cheeks begin to pull up and a smile appears on my face.

"Oh you mean like this?" I tease as I lean in and give her a sweet kiss.

"Mhm." She mumbles into the kiss and pulls me closer.

"Okay, why did you come here early, and why's your morning been bad?" I ask as I take her hand and lead her into the living room.

"Because I was wondering if you could be the amazing, sweet, kind, beautiful girlfriend I love and massage my legs?" She questions, rushing it all out, thinking I won't catch it all but I do.

"You want a leg massage?" She nods her head frantically and I giggle at her. "Okay lie on your stomach; you're lucky I love you too. And I give killer leg massages apparently." I say, as I manoeuvre myself so I've gave Alex enough room to lie down.

"Who have you gave massages too?" She raises her eyebrow as she looks at me over her shoulder.

"Uh my mom, when she started teaching while wearing heels she had sore calves." I tell her as I pick up one of her legs and place it on my lap. I begin to knead my fingers into her muscles and she moans in contentment. "So, how was soccer practice?" I giggle knowing the reason why I'm massaging her legs.

"Good, but I'm so sore right now." She complains and more moans of happiness rise in her throat as I begin to move my kneading fingers up her calf.

"Yeah, I can tell all your muscles have knots in them and they are all tight," I say as I get to the top of her calf. "Is it just your calves that are sore?" I ask her stopping where I am.

"Yes, but my lips are too. Tend to them later," she winks and laughs at her own remark. I move my hands onto her other leg and begin to work on it. After a small silence Alex pipes up. "Sing me something?"

"Any requests?" I reply.

"Hhhmm, Lego House." I know how much Alex loves that song, so I begin to sing it to her as I continue to massage her calf. Perfectly I finish singing the song as I stop massaging Alex's calves. "You have magic hands." She winks yet again.

"Yeah? Are you lips still sore?" I tease, she pouts are nods her head sadly. "Aw well too bad, we need to go to school."

"Meanie." She says in a child's voice and pouts yet again. I sigh but with a smile on my face, I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her neck.

"I love you," I say as I give her a quick kiss. "Can we go to school please?" I ask, hoping to get her ass moving.

"Fine, if we must go to that hellhole!" She dramatically exclaims and walks to the door, holding it open for me; I peck her cheek and make my way out and to her car.

**Alex's POV**

Ugh Mitchie's massage was amazing, but I'm still in so much pain. I woke up and well I felt stiff. I probably looked like a human erection, I swear I couldn't move. After rolling about I eventually loosened up but I was still in pain, my legs felt like jelly, but not in the good way.

"You're still sore aren't you?" Mitchie asks as I begin to drive us to school. I nod and she begins to giggle.

"The coach said that if I practice a lot and improve I'll be a good asset to the team," I smile remembering when she said that. "But I have to eat healthy and exercise though now." I grump as a frown appears on my face as I realise I can't be lazy.

"You want to be lazy though, don't you?" She giggles reading my thoughts at my lifestyle of being lazy. "Well I used to do running, before I started getting bullied. I'll run with you know if you want, but first we need to go shopping for stuff." She smiles at me, knowing I hate shopping but I can never say no to her.

"You are amazing, what we going shopping for?" I ask curious as to what she needs.

"Well if I'm running, I need decent running shoes. I can't run in converse or heels. And I just want to go to the mall with you." The things I'll do for this girl, I hate the mall unless there's an amazing sale or a Hot Top store.

"I need a bag for school too, so I suppose I'll suffer through you dragging me through stores." I sigh dramatically, making Mitchie crack a smile and roll her eyes.

I park in the school parking lot and walk over to Mitchie's side and open the door for her, receiving a kiss from her. I decide to be a gentleman or gentlewoman and I take her bag and carry it in for her, she did give me a killer massage so I'll repay her, just I can't give her a massage, I suck at them. I hold her bag in my left hand while my right hand searches for Mitchie's hand and intertwines our fingers.

We reach our lockers and I hand Mitchie her bag and I begin to admire so much about the girl. She's shyly confident about so many things, I love her singing voice and I wish people could hear it. Her beauty always takes away my breath no matter how many times I see her, her personality is just as beautiful and her heart is huge I can tell. I think about meeting her and seeing her in that closest, tied up and she was begin tormented by a bitch and had control of someone who was only confused. I remember our first Christmas together, our first time and the many awkward moments. But there are three things that stand out to me: Mitchie's stutter was adorable, her smile lights up my world and I love her.

"Lex?" Mitchie giggles.

"Huh..." I snap out of my drooling over Mitchie and look at the smile on her face.

"Don't you need your books for classes?" She chuckles and points at my closed locker.

"Wha.. Yeah of course." I scoff and quickly open my locker and grab my books.

"Hey Mitchie." I hear a feminine voice say; I turn and see Lily walking over to her.

"Hey Lily, have you prepared your speech?" She quizzes as I close my locker and stand beside Mitchie.

"Yes, I have, I don't know if I'll continue though, I got a spot on the soccer team as well." Lily says grabbing my attention with that.

"Oh, Alex just got on the team as well. " Mitchie says with a huge smile gracing her features. _Oh yeah, she's proud of me._

"Awesome Russo! We can look out for each other," Lily says while giving me a high-five. "Can I talk to Mitchie for a second Alex?" She asks after we stopped laughing. I nod and walk to the water fountain just down from where we were standing. I check my phone is on vibrate, and stick it back in my pocket. Looking up I see Miley standing on her own. _She was only popular because she was Tawni's minion, now she's alone. It's quite sad, even though she did try kill me._

"Hey, Miley." I shout; she looks up, and walks over shyly might I add.

"Hey." She says as she gets over beside me. I think she still feels awkward around me after what she did.

"So, I said I'd help you get someone that's not Tawni. Anybody caught your eye?" I tease her, nudging her shoulder as her face becomes slightly red. "Oh there is, who?"

"Uh, s-she'd never go out with me... But I-I like Lily." They'd be adorable together.

"Shut the front door. Seriously?" She nods and looks down at her feet.

"Well, first thing is you should be more confident about who you are. Be nice, talk to her, get to know her and see how you react around each other." I tell her and she slowly begins to have a smile on her face.

"I just wish I could act as easy as you, when it comes to who I am." She admits while looking at Lily.

"You can, but it starts with yourself first. You were confident before we found out. Is that what bothers you? People finding out?" I ask, wanting to figure her out before I help her, with my eyes closed pretty much.

"Yeah, I don't know how people will take it." She mumbles out, I think for a bit.

"Well, most people here know. Tawni kind of told a lot of people," her head snaps up when I say this, her eyes look like they're about to pop out their sockets. "Well nobody's said anything bad. The reason people did with Mitchie is because of Tawni. So technically only your family don't know." I finish off, calming her down slightly. She looks at Lily again and then back at me.

"Okay, can you help me?" She asks timidly and I nod my head. Now I need to inform Mitchie about this.

"Are you still on the cheer squad?" I ask Miley before the bell goes. She nods and I smile. "Great, Lily's on the soccer team with me, so if you're there, you can cheer her on." I smile to her before saying a quick goodbye as the bell goes.

"May I walk my beautiful lady to her homeroom?" I ask in a British accent, while offering Mitchie my arm.

"Why yes you may," She giggles, before frowning. Oh my baby's frowning. "My mom had a meeting today about her and Carter. People told the principal they act inappropriate. So can you look after her if she's not great?" She asks me with sad eyes, I kiss her forehead and pull her in for a hug.

"Of course Mitch, I'd do anything for you or your mom. And I'll defend your mom and Carter over false accusations any day. I love you and I don't want to see you upset, and I don't want your mom to be upset either. So of course I will." I whisper into her ear as I hold her tighter to me. Before Mitchie full walks away I see Shane walking towards us, so I pull Mitchie back into me and kiss her full on the lips and slide my hands down to her ass. Yeah I know that it was a bit jealous, but I'm making sure the asshole knows Mitchie is taken.

"Mmm, w-what was that for?" She asks breathlessly as she pulls away, my hands remaining where they are.

"Uh, I love you that's why." I hesitate, shit she's going to know now.

"Shane was walking towards us wasn't he? Is Alex Russo jealous?" She teases and smirks at me.

"Wh-what no, of course not. I'm making sure he knows he is never going to get you." I say as I kiss her nose, making her scrunch it up.

"Sure Alex. I'll believe you." She teases as she picks my hands off her and she walks away with a sly wink. _She will be the death of me after I marry her._

**Sonny's POV – Meeting**

I walk into the school and head to the faculty office, but before I get there I'm stopped by a voice.

"Sonny!" I turn around to see Carter running my way, her purple tie flying off to the side, she must have forget to tuck it into her vest. _I love it when she wears shirt and ties._

"Hi." I say as she gets closer, regaining her breath and composure.

"Are you okay? I freaked out slightly this morning." She asks as she lifts her messenger bag from across her and onto one shoulder.

"No, I began panicking and Mitchie had to calm me down. Carter why would someone get people to say something like that? We're hardly together during school time. I-I don't want anything bad t...to happen." I begin rambling and thinking of the worst possibilities that could happen.

"Hey, hey, shhh. It'll be okay, I promise. How about after school we go and get a coffee from Starbucks and have a walk somewhere, does that sound nice?" She asks as she hugs me and rubs my back.

"Yeah," I start as I pull back from the hug but remain close to her. "Trust you to go casual from your waist downwards, and dress fancy up from your waist." I giggle as I tuck her tie into her vest and re-button it.

"Yeah, well I don't like wearing dress pants and I couldn't find my nice Oxford shoes. So, black Supras will have to suffice." She giggles as she looks down.

"You are such a gay woman. But I like it." I say as I pull her in for a quick kiss and ready myself for this meeting.

"I believe the correct term is lesbian. But I don't like that word," She chuckles at the irony, her laughter bringing a smile to my face. "Ready? It won't be as bad as you imagine it will be." She says as she squeezes my hand and we walk towards the door which Carter opens for me, I give her a quiet thank you and walk inside and take a seat.

"Miss Munroe, Miss Mason. Thank you for coming," Mr Taylor says as he sits down with a cup of tea in front of him. "Now, we have had some... complaints from students about the two of you. Regarding your relationship, I need to know if what I have heard is true." He concludes, folding his hands in front of him and his facial expression reaming the same: emotionless.

"Well Sir, Miss Munroe and I, keep our relationship as professional as we can." Carter says comfortably, thank God for her.

"Well some students have said that you do not act professional with each other. Now I am not accusing you of this, the main student who has said this will be here shortly with their parents." He says as he stands up and walks out leaving us there.

"Hey, you okay? He never really let us explain anything." Carter asks as she moves a seat in beside me." I lean my head on her shoulder and sigh.

"I don't know, I-I just don't know why people can't let us be happy together." I say as I take her hand and play with her fingers, due to my nerves.

"Don't be nervous." She says as she kisses the top of my head, I sit up and look at the beautiful girl I'm dating.

"Carter I-" I start but I'm interrupted by the door opening and Mr Taylor walking through with a blonde woman in her mid forties and -who I should have expected- Tawni trailing behind her with a smug grin on her face. They walk around and Tawni takes a seat, however a seat is short and Mrs Hart looks about for one but comes up short.

"Oh here, you can have this seat I'll stand." Carter says as she gives her seat to Mrs Hart and walks over to the other side of me.

"Right, Miss Hart you have come to me about the behaviour of Miss Munroe and Miss Mason, are you still staying with what you said?" He asks Tawni and she nods.

"And what is it we are accused of?" I ask as calmly as possible.

"Miss Hart has said that the behaviour you two show with each other is inappropriate for school. She says that you show a lot of PDA around each other, and when near students." He says looking solemn. _What a bitch, we had to teach one class with each other and we hardly spoke._

"Well with all due respect, Miss Munroe and I act professional, during school. Our relationship outside of school was announced, by Miss Hart herself." Carter chips in and Tawni's face turns slightly worried at how calm Carter is.

"Miss Hart has also had a few digs at my personal life. It is no secret that Mitchie Torres is my daughter, we look the same, but we did not announce it. Also Miss Hart also asked how I was pregnant with Mitchie, which is very personal to myself." I finish before I go overboard and lose it, Tawni's picked on Mitchie for so long, and it just gets to me.

"Miss Hart, is what Miss Mason and Miss Munroe said true?" Mr Taylor asks Tawni whose face looks slightly guilty.

"W-well I wasn't the one to out them to people. And why hide who you're daughter is Miss?" She asks me, I can feel my impatience rising slightly.

"Because I haven't always worked here, Mitchie however has always attended this school. The faculty knew she was my daughter, and I was not 'hiding' my daughter, I love her. I told Mitchie before my first day that if she wanted people to know she could tell them. The only student who knew was Alex Russo, on her first day as well as mine. But in no way was I hiding my daughter. Also I knew when people found out there would be questions as to how I conceived her and that is a personal story." I say, beginning to grip the arms of the chair slightly tighter.

"Oh yeah, your daughter's girlfriend; Alex. You know she punched me!" Tawni exclaims, looking between her mom and Mr Taylor.

"Yes, did you know on my first day I found my daughter, tied up and in closet? Yes I was with Alex when I found her, and the culprit who has bullied my daughter since she began high school is here. Isn't that right Tawni?" I say, my anger becoming evident in my voice.

"No that was Miley." She simply says.

"Because you told her to, because Miley had feelings for you, she'd do anything to please you. And to please you, she had to upset my daughter. You also told Miley to hurt Alex. Who in turn could have died from what happened." I say with a vice like grip on the arms of the chair. Carter places a hand on my shoulder, calming me down.

"Then how did you conceive Mitchie? Is she even your daughter?" Tawni continues to dig at me; I can feel myself cracking and ready to burst.

"Of course she is my daughter, and how I conceived her will remain private." I calmly say and release my grip on the chair.

"Miss Hart, do you have something against gays?" Carter asks her, staring into her eyes.

"N-no." She hesitates.

"Well, I am gay. So is Mitchie. Sonny is a very complex version of bisexual and I have no idea what Alex is. But you've also shunned Miley away and she had feelings for you. So I can only but feel that you have something against gays." Carter continues on her theory and I agree with her.

"Miss Hart have you witnessed Miss Munroe and Miss Mason sowing PDA in front of anybody?" Mr Taylor presses her on the subject of why we were called in here.

"No." She whispers out and looks down.

"Well, Miss Munroe, Miss Mason sorry to have took away your time." Mr Taylor apologises as he stands up and opens the door for us to walk out. We shuffle out and Mrs Hart just leaves without saying a word to Tawni.

"Whatever, this was pointless." Tawni mumbles and pushes past me.

"Uh, Tawni where do you think you're going? I'd still like to talk to you." I say as she pushes past me, she stops and turns around, with a pissed off face.

"What? I'm not interested in whatever you want to say." She complains.

"Oh well you seemed interested in my life not less than five minutes ago." I say becoming agitated with the head cheerleader.

"Oh well you know what I don't give a fuck. I don't want to know about you, your relationship or your mistake of daughter." She says, and I could handle the first two but the last one hurt, badly.

"Don't you ever call Mitchie that. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I shout, not being able to control my emotions at this one girl who has caused me daughter so much misery.

"Well she is. I bet you were a whore at one point, to deny your feelings for girls, I bet that's how you got Mitchie I bet-" She continues but I cut her off.

"I was raped! Okay... I w-was raped... So go and tell everyone m-make my life hell." I cry out, my vision blurring from tears, but I know Tawni's face turned to one of shock. I feel Carter's arms wrap around me, pulling me into her.

"Sshh babe. Come on, let's go get a coffee from the staff room, come on." She whispers soothingly into my ear as I, continue to sob into her, she slowly but surely pulls me towards the, now empty, staff base.

"I-I c-can't be...believe I j-just told her that..." I sob out, as Carter pulls me out a seat and runs to make me a coffee.

"Hey, don't. She was making you upset and you told her in the heat of the moment... I would have punched her, but then I'd get arrested." She chuckles, making me crack a small smile as she continues making my coffee.

"B-but she'll tell ev...everyone." I say, thinking about how much she'll have over me if she keeps it to herself. Or what will everyone think or say if she tells everyone, oh God, Mitchie will get so many snide remarks from people and I just don't want her to go through any more than what she's went through.

"Then she's a bitch. If she uses it against you she's a bitch. And you're worrying," she says as she walks over, stirring the cup of coffee. "Look, I'll be here for you no matter what happens. Mitchie will do the same and so will Alex. Babe, you're not alone and I'm not leaving." She says as she sits down beside me, handing me my cup of coffee.

"Thank you Carter," I say before taking a drink of the coffee. Carter knows how I like my coffee, which is one of the many little things that make her the amazing woman she is. "I need t-to tell you something." I say regaining the courage I had before.

"Okay, you can tell me anything." She says as she pulls her chair in closer to me. I take a deep breath, knowing I might not say this without stuttering.

"I... I love you." I say, looking into her beautiful brown orbs that I could stare into forever. Her eyes light up when she smiles and when she's happy all the time. Her cheeks are just so kissable and her lips are so plump and God I could kiss them all day.

"I love you too." She says as she leans in closer, wiping away a stray tear, and leans in connecting our lips, finding a rhythm with each other. I lift my hands up and cup her cheeks, letting the soft yet passionate kiss do all the talking. I finally open myself up to someone who isn't family, who cares about me after finding out about the one thing that's made me scared of love. I finally let Carter know I love her.

**Okay! Longer chapter (: you're welcome. Now I'd like that thank those who have reviewed, please continue to do so and give me ideas. I'm not giving Alex powers because I never intended to. Any other ideas are very welcome! **

**So 6+ reviews and 2+ with ideas and suggestions. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Thank you everyone!**


	9. That's why it's called

**Alex's POV**

I walk upstairs and head towards homeroom; I hope Sonny and Carter's meeting went well. I walk in and see Sonny sitting, looking happy but a lot of pressure on her shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask as I approach her and get to her desk. She sighs and looks up; I can tell straight away that she's been crying.

"A mix of feelings. I told Carter I loved her, she returned that," she smiles at the memory I'm guessing and I'm happy they finally told each other. Sonny was probably like that with me and Mitchie. "But I kind of shouted how I got pregnant with Mitchie to Tawni. I know you don't know, but I'll tell you soon, unless you find out." Her eyes cast downwards and her eyes begin to become glassy. She sniffles and stands up and begins to write on the blackboard, distracting herself from her emotions that are probably like a volcano.

I walk over to my chair and sit down, just as others begin to file in the class and we blank out until the bell goes for our first lesson. For me that class is art.

Walking through the halls, making my way to a beautiful girl, an odd feeling overtakes me, I feel as if someone's watching me but I can't see who it is, as I glance about the halls. I shrug and continue to make my way to Mitchie's homeroom class.

"Why, hello there beautiful." I whisper in her ear, from sneaking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her. She giggles as I begin to spin us around and kiss her cheek.

"H-Hi." She blushes and looks down. I smile at the fact she still gets shy around me when I compliment her a lot or usually say something dirty. I offer her my hand and we begin our small journey to art.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a new student joining us," our teacher trails off as he walks towards the door, inviting the student in. "Please welcome Miss Hollingsworth."

My jaw hits the floor as the girl I despise walks in and stands in front of the class. "Hi, my name's Gigi. And well, there's not much too me, well I did just get out of hospital." She finishes, of course she uses the sympathy card on everyone. I still haven't closed my mouth from the shock that I'm in. Surely the school should have been informed why I moved here, surely with some common sense they would not let this girl to enrol here! What the hell am I going to do?

I swear if she does anything to me, Mitchie or anyone I care about I will not hesitate to repeat my actions from before, just with worse outcomes for her. No doubt she and Tawni will be great friends and the torture will be turned up even more.

All during class, I keep feeling like Gigi's going to realise I'm here and just do something that will make me snap at her. And as much as I'd love to finish what was interrupted before, I don't want Mitchie seeing me fight, at all.

Class finishes in a blur to me, all I know is how slowly I was wanting to leave but we had English and Mitchie dragged me out of the class, but my belt my I add.

"Mitch, hey. Calm down," I begin as I stop her and take her hands in mine and looking at her frantic eyes. "Your mom is doing okay, she's just stressed and you stressing will not help her either." I say as I lean in a giving her quick kiss, knowing how we always get caught no matter what we're doing. As we pull away I see her nod her head and we continue walking up to English. We get in the class and sit down as, we watch Sonny frantically clean her desk.

"Mom," Mitchie whispers getting Sonny's attention. "Why are you cleaning your desk like a madman?" She asks, giving her a weird look.

"The superintendent is coming in to watch my teaching skills." She says quickly, I barely make out what she said, but I got it. She finishes her tidying just as the class fills up.

"Right, okay guys. Today we're going to work on your creative work. As senior's you all need to work on a creative story throughout your year. This will count as twenty-five percent of your grade," Sonny trails off, as there is a knock at the door. She says a few words to someone and a tall, gruff looking man walks in. A suit and briefcase accompany him. Yeah, the superintendent is here. "As I was saying this is important, for you all to get the grades you deserve. So I'm going to give you five minutes to brainstorm and then jot down your best five ideas." She confirms we all know what we're doing.

About half way through the class, a knock at the door catches the attention of the class. "Hello, how can I help you?" Sonny asks, always kind with a smile, even after her morning.

"Uh, I'm new here; I got lost trying to find the class." I can hear Gigi from the door, Sonny smiles and opens the door for her. I cringe as I see her walk into the class and look about for the only open seat: beside Tawni.

"So, who has some ideas for their creative writing?" Sonny asks, and the class all nod, some raises their hands. "Great, I'm going to come round each of you and find out what one you're going to do, and then I'll give you a few pointers. Since this is your senior year, I can't give you as much guidance as before." Sonny finishes before she begins to walk around the class.

"Lex, you tensed up when the new girl walked in why?" Mitchie whispers to me, placing her hand on my arm.

"U-Uh, Mitch that's Gigi." I whisper back, watching Mitchie's eyes widen and her jaw slack slightly.

"D-Does she know y-you're here?" She asks me and I shake my head, sighing I look about and see Sonny making her way over here.

"You guys okay? Mitchie, you'll catch flies close your mouth." Sonny says as she crouches down in front of our desks.

"Yeah, I'm great." I say; sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asks, getting concerned. _Now I know why Mitchie has that trait._

"Uh new girl, equals girl I beat the crap out of." I say, hoping it wasn't too loud for people to hear. Before Sonny can say anything the superintendent walks up to her.

"Miss Munroe, thank you for having me here. You have your class under control and it's great to see you know what you're doing." He offers her a hand shake and a quick smile as he walks out and leaves, I watch as Sonny lets out a huge breath.

"Well now that he's gone. I think an announcement should be made," Tawni says, standing up and walking up to the front of the class. Just as she does Carter walks in with a first aid kit in her hand. "Oh perfect you're here too. Actually that's not perfect we have two dykes, a bisexual freak and a teacher who was pregnant at our age." Tawni begins her 'speech' making my fists ball up under the table.

"Tawni, sit down please. Carter how can I help you?" Sonny asks as she stands up and walks past Tawni.

"Uh, I've been asked to give all classes a first aid kit, just in case of, uh, little injuries nothing serious." She chuckles, making a smile appear on Sonny's face, just as she begins to visibly relax, Tawni pipes up again.

"If you two spend any more time in front of me, I'll puke. How can you even like her?" She asks Carter, her hands on her hips, full of attitude.

"I don't... I love her." Carter says, looking at Sonny as she says that, probably pissing Tawni off even more.

"Whatever, it's disgusting." Tawni mumbles and walks out of the class, just as the bell goes. I didn't realise the class was that quick. Mitchie quickly gets up and walks to her mom, and I walk over to Carter. From the short time I've known her, she feels like an older sister I've never had, but also like a mom in a weird way.

"You have no idea how much I just want to..." I huff, not finishing my sentence, knowing that Carter understands.

"Trust me, if I wouldn't lose my job, it'd do that too." She chuckles, and looks over at Sonny, her face turning to one of concern, as she walks over to her. I pull Mitchie's arm to get her attention, wordlessly I tell her to give them some privacy. We head out and go for break.

Just as we get to Mitchie's locker, drama starts.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Alex Russo." I hear Gigi say, no doubt with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want Gigi?" I ask, turning around and coming face to face with the one person, who made my life hell for so long. I thought I was rid of her, I thought, no I had hoped, I'd never see her again. But I guess luck isn't on my side.

"For you to apologise." I scoff, Alex Russo does not apologise, unless it to Mitchie but that's different.

"Aw, why I helped you get a nose job, well more like a face job. But they didn't do a good job." I reply which she scoffs at in return. She takes a challenging step towards me, in which I pop my eyebrow up at her. "You really want a repeat of last time Gigi?" I say lowly and aggressively, knowing she's never got the courage for a straight up fight.

"I'm not wasting my time on you." She spits out, by now a decent crowd has appeared and knowing Gigi she loves it.

"Oh so is that why you spent so long before tormenting me? Is that why you made my life so bad, I kept it all inside, waiting to explode? Is that why you made me let go of everything I feel when I beat the crap out of you? Is that why you're not wasting your time because you know what I can do?" I explode in front of Gigi and everyone, my anger subsiding as I realised what I admitted in front of everyone.

"No I only said that, because I knew you would admit what you did to me, to uh," she trails off, looking around at the large crowd. "Most of the year." She smirks, and I feel a hand grab mine, and pull me away from everyone, before I lose my temper.

Mitchie pulls me outside and towards a bench wrapping her arms around me, pulling me as close as possible.

"What are you thinking?" I hear Mitchie ask after a long silence between us. I shift myself about and snuggle my face into her neck.

"I don't know... I just wanted nothing more than to finish off what happened before. But I don't want that side of me that I... I don't want you to see." I whisper the end out, hoping she didn't hear me. However I know she did as I feel her shift and I hide my face further into her neck. We're switching rules for once.

"Lex, that side of you is what got you here. If anything I'm oddly thankful for it, but I know everyone's probably already told you this but just ignore her. She'll piss off quickly." As she says this I chuckle and lift my head up so I can look at her, with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Michelle Devonne Torres. Did you just say a bad word?" I tease, knowing Mitchie never likes to say anything offensive. As I suspected she blushes and ducks her head down, my thoughts trail away from Gigi, and I'm totally focused on the beautiful blushing girl beside me.

"S-sorry... I j-just didn't k...know another w-word to use th...then." She stutters out, her cheeks only turning a deeper shade of red as her words slip out. I chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"You are so precious." I whisper to her, looking into her brown orbs full of so much emotion and life. "Oh, uh come over to my house today?" I ask her, after having a silence between us, as break ends and our next class starts.

"Why?" She quizzes. I smile and look at her.

"I think you should let your mom and Carter have the house to themselves tonight, alone, where they can do whatever they want." I say, taking her hand and walking off to our next class with Mitchie grossed out at what I said.

**Sonny's POV**

End of the day. Oh how much I love that bell when it rings and the last class floods out like there's a tsunami flying in behind them. It's rather amusing, watching them scamper out and away from the school. I begin to tidy my desk and placing everything back into the folders they belong in. Just as I'm finishing my phone goes off.

**I'll be at Alex's today and probably stay the night x – Mitchie**

I reply 'okay' and throw my phone down on the table as I wipe down the board and walk about the room and check if something hasn't been handed in.

"Wow, you have a seriously sexy ass." I hear a familiar ringing voice from the door. I turn with a smirk on my face and raise my eyebrow at Carter.

"Really?" I joke and walk back towards her, swinging my hips just a little more than usual.

"Oh, yeah. It's just so... sexy," She chuckles and pushes herself off the door frame and walks towards me. "Now let me take you home." She says as she offers me her arm.

"Stay for dinner? Mitchie will be at Alex's, which is next door, but still." I laugh at my terrible ending, but put on a hopeful face for her.

"Of course, but can I cook? You did last time. It's only fair." She asks me as I lock my door and place my keys in my bag, while retrieving my car keys from my bag as well.

"Yeah, sure." I say and then give out a mighty cry of joy as I find my car keys.

...X..X..X...

"Oh my God, what can you not do? This is amazing?" I say as I take my first bite of the food Carter made. She chuckles and leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't do math, I can't dance, I can't form reasonable thoughts around you due to your beauty," She stops and looks up at me with a smirk on her face, before continuing. "I'm not good at ice-skating and a lot of things." She giggles and starts to eat again. I smile and shake my head slightly, not knowing what I did to deserve this beautiful girl in front of me.

We have light conversations and comfortable silences throughout our dinner and we both steal glances at each other – a lot of the time.

"Here, let me take your plate," Carter says as she stands up and takes the plates through and puts them in the dishwasher. I blatantly admire her legs but more her backside. "Enjoying your view?" She teases; I mumble and nod in agreement. "Well for desert you have a choice of chocolate cake or strawberries and chocolate, your choice." She says and I choose the strawberries and chocolate, knowing how much I love that.

"Okay, here we go." Carter says as she sets down the bowls and dips a strawberry into the chocolate. I can't help but watch as she brings it up to her mouth and I watch as her mouth curves around the fruit and as she bites into it as the chocolate drips off it and down her chin slightly. The air in the room begins to get very hot and I gulp, not knowing how much longer I can control myself throughout desert.

"You know I have a much better idea for desert," Carter says after she finishes feeding me a strawberry. I raise my eyebrow and look at her expectantly as she stands up and hovers over me. "You." She whispers out and connects our lips together in a fiery passion and lust. I stand up and we begin to slowly move towards my bedroom. She picks me up and holds me as she carries me upstairs, without breaking our lips once.

We stumble in my room and onto the bed, out legs tangled, deep breathing and completely beyond turned on. I let out a string of moans as Carter places kisses all over my neck and her hands roam down towards the bottom of my shirt and she begins to unbutton the shirt slowly, placing kisses underneath her hands. Soon her shirt follows along with our pants. Soon we're lying in our underwear, taking in one another.

"Holy shit, how the hell do you hide them?" Carter exclaims as she stares at my breasts, I roll my eyes and unclip my bra, just to save her the trouble.

"I just do, and you look beautiful." I say before slinking my arm around her back and fumbling with her bra clasp as she begins another assault on my neck, beginning to trail down to my breasts. Nipping, tugging and sucking at every place she can get to, slowly trailing down to my underwear. Carter stops and leaves wet kisses up my thighs, before taking my underwear in between her teeth and pulling them down before throwing them off somewhere.

She looks up and me, silently making sure I want this and there's nothing more I want, I nod and smile at the smirk on her face as she runs a finger up my slit, before pushing a finger into me and using her tongue to play with my clit. I let out a string of loud moans, thanking Alex for taking Mitchie with her. Carter adds another finger and picks her pace up, kissing up my stomach and towards my lips.

"Carter." I moan out as loud as possible as my back arches and I have a vice like grip on the sheets as Carter sends me over the edge. My breathing heavy and jagged, I lie back down and let go of the sheets, feeling Carter move up beside me and runs her hand over the fallen hairs on my face. I look at her and smile, rolling on top of her. "Get this off and enjoy yourself." I order her, smirking as she complies and pulls off her underwear and I begin to agonisingly kiss slowly down her, getting lower and lower each time, the kisses turning to wet ones as I reach her stomach. I begin to make Carter to feel what I just felt and how much I love her. That's why it's making love.

**Sorry for the wait. I hope it was worth it! So review and give me your ideas, make them as long as you want. Something you want to happen? Something dramatic, cute, funny? Anything.**

**So 5+ reviews and 2+ must have ideas. So give me them, you've had time to think.**

**Thank you everyone! And tell me, do you prefer this story or Just My Luck? (:**


	10. Shooting Star

**I'm really sad that I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped. But since I know some really enjoy this I'll give you another chapter. But please review.**

**Mitchie's POV**

I awake from my sleep and look towards the clock on Alex's desk, six AM. I should get up so I can go and get changed. I look over to the sleeping form of Alex and smile at how peaceful she looks. I'd say beautiful but she is always beautiful.

"Mm, you're staring." She mumbles as she sits up and rubs her eyes, turning to look at me.

"I was admiring," I say as I lean in a nudge her shoulder. "It's Saturday, what do you want to do?" I ask her, hoping she won't realise the time, I swear this girl and her sleep is ridiculous, she told me about how she slept from Saturday afternoon to the same time the next day. I was shocked, but she has probably slept longer.

"Sleep." She mumbles before dropping back down onto the pillow. I giggle and push her slightly.

"Allllleeeeexx." I drone on, wanting her to wake up but instead I receive her arm to fly across my stomach and for her to pull me in closer to her. "Please get up; I need to go get clothes from my house." I say placing a kiss to her cheek before sitting up and pulling the covers off her.

"Only if I get a kiss," She says curling up into a ball, trying to keep warm. I lean in and pucker up, wanting her to close the gap, and she does so not missing a beat as our lips glide sweetly over each other's and I smile content with waking Alex up. "Mm, I'm up." She says against my lips as we pull away. I stand up and brush my teeth and cleaning up before heading over to my house and getting a change of clothes and having a shower, with Alex. So it did take longer than it should have, but I'm not complaining. I remember that it's my birthday tomorrow as well; I wonder what my mom has planned.

I just finished making myself a cup of coffee and Alex a hot chocolate because it helps her wake up, usually makes me sleep but whatever floats her boat. I hear some footsteps and a laugh, then a shriek. After a few moments, Carter walks down the stairs in a long shirt and shorts, with my mom over her shoulder.

"Morning ladies." She smirks as she walks into the kitchen and puts me mom on a kitchen stool and walks over to the stove. Alex is chuckling away at my face which is confusion mixed with one I can't really explain.

"Oh my god, I know why you said to let them have the house." I whisper to Alex in shock.

"It took you that long to figure that was the reason why?" She asks me, I nod and blush at how slow I can be at times.

"I thought you just wanted me at your house." I say, leaning my head on her shoulder, closing the gap between our bodies.

"Well of course I did, but yeah, I thought your mom and Carter didn't need us at the house while they you know, made love." She says, while she lifts her cup up to her lips. I shuffle under the awkwardness that followed her statement. I mean my mom was the one involved in that, I don't want to think about that.

"Hey guys," Speak of the devil. My mom wanders over and sits down opposite us on the couch, but the one thing I can point out different about her is the smile on her face. I can't help but smile at the sight of seeing my mom finally happy after a long time. Yeah sure, I've seen her happy but not truly happy and I awkwardly have Carter to thank for that. "What are your plans for today?" She asks us.

"I need to go for a run, since I need to do something to stay in shape for soccer practise." Alex says and I perk up at her and smile at her.

"I can go with you, remember I said I used to run a lot, but I stopped." I say and she nods, going back to her hot chocolate and I pick up my coffee, and I can see my mom raise her eyebrow at us, from the corner of my eye.

I silently drink my coffee, revelling in the taste it leaves in my mouth and I can feel myself becoming fully awake. I look over at Alex and smile at how amazing I've felt since I met her. Yes, Tawni is still trying to make my life hell, but whatever she makes me feel negatively is gone, the minute I'm with Alex. Its crazy how the right person can do, I was always so sad and just stayed in my room all the time before Alex. My music that I wrote, even listened to were usually sad songs or songs that were never upbeat, but again I'm happier and my music is happier and I'd even say better.

"Hey, what are you doing for your Student Body President campaign?" Alex asks me, pulling me out of my thought.

"I don't know, I mean Tawni's running for it, so I don't really have a shot." I sigh and sit back, dropping my head down. I feel Alex shift closer and her arms wrapping around me pulling my into her, so I was sitting on her.

"You are better than her. So don't feel like you won't win, I believe in Mitchie." She giggles remembering a line after watching Batman with me. I giggle at her and smile at her beautiful face. She is quietly beautiful, it's noticeable but only when you truly look at her, otherwise you miss all the amazing things about her. Like how her eyes sparkle, when she's thinking of something, or when she doesn't like something her nose with crinkle and she'll frown. There's so much that can be missed about her.

"You're cheesy. But will you help me?" I pout even though I know she'll say yes, she always does.

"Of course I will. As long as you mention me in my speech and come watch my games?" She chuckles and nudges me, making me roll my eyes at her childish antics.

"Why would I not go and watch my girlfriend play in soccer games? And yes I will mention you in my speech." I say, kissing her lips and cuddling into her body.

"Guys, why don't we all go out somewhere?" Carter asks as she walks into the living room and gives my mom a cup of coffee. She ushers a thank you and a small kiss to her and I smile at how they act with each other.

"Where though? There's nothing on." I ask Carter after thinking about if anything was on.

"Well why don't you two go for a run, come back and get changed, by then I'll have everything sorted and I'll get Sonny to text you where we are." She finishes taking a sip of her hot drink and looks at all of us, my mom's nodding head. I think about it and I like the idea.

"Sure, sounds great." I smile and look at Alex who in turn agrees and we decide to get ready for a run.

...X..X..X...

"Mitchie, wait up," Alex pants as she tries to keep up with me; I turn around and giggle at her overacting at how slow she is. "My god, you're like a rocket, how the hell can you run this fast?" She pants, bending over, placing her hands on her knees breathing hard. Little does she know I'm only jogging.

"Babe, stand up and place your hands on your head, open your lungs up better." I say as I walk towards her, giggling at her red face.

"Wh-How... Oh man... You are my new... personal trainer." She puffs out, regaining all her lost breath. I walk over and hand her a bottle of water. "You had this the whole time?" She shouts and grabs it and starts guzzling it down. She then pours the rest over her head, the water falling down her neck, onto her chest. Oh no, why did I watch? Why?

"Let's go Lex, we're almost home." I say turning back around and setting off at a slower pace.

**Alex's POV**

Holy shit, how can Mitchie do this... this running thing? It's not fun at all. The only bonus is that since I'm always behind Mitchie I can ogle her backside. It's a great backside, okay I need to stop thinking about this. _Jesus Alex, you're like teenage boy._

I open the door to Mitchie's house and flop down onto the cold floor. I need a shower, badly. I've never sweated this much before.

"Mitch, how are you not sweaty?" I ask her, wanting to know how she doesn't sweat when it's sunny and we were running for an hour.

"I don't know, maybe I didn't have to work as hard as you," She responds and my jaw falls open at this. She quickly stutters in to cover up her blatant insult. "N-Not that y...you're unfit. It-it's just that y...you don't ex-exercise as much..." She blushes and looks down at the floor, scuffing her shoes off it. I stand up and walk over to her.

"I know. And the fact you're athletic is," I lean in close to her ear. My breath floating across her skin. "Hot as hell."

"Well I can't wait till you're athletic, because you will be able to keep up with me." She pushes me away and walks to the stairs with a smirk on her face. Oh Mitchie Torres how I love you.

...X..X..X...

"My mom says she's around here somewhere." Mitchie says as we walk into a large park and look about for them. From the corner of my eye I see what looks like a checked top that Carter was wearing this morning, I look over and I see Carter and Sonny sitting on a rug. Across the pond that's in the park.

"Uh babe, how do we get across?" I ask her as I point in the direction of her mom.

"Oh... I know. Come on." She tugs at my arm and pulls me towards a small opening between two walls. "I found this place once and showed my mom it a while ago. I guess she told Carter about it."

We walk into the little alley between both walls and I realise how close we are. I grasp Mitchie's arm to get her to stop. "Wha-" She starts but I cut her off with my lips, my arms encircling her waist and pushing her into the wall behind her.

I place one hand on the wall, trapping Mitchie between my body and the wall. I dip down and begin to place kisses on her neck, slowly beginning to suck on her pulse point. She lets out a small moan and my hands begin to caress every inch of her body.

"Lex," Mitchie's breathless voice enters my ear. "Stop babe, please." She whispers out and places her hands on my stomach. I pull away and give her an apologetic look. I know that she doesn't really like to do anything outside of our houses and that she does like to make out but nothing more.

"Sorry, come on." I kiss her lips and take her hand, so she can lead the way. After a few steps we get out of the little alley and I'm blinded by light.

"Hey," Carter says as she looks up from talking to Sonny whose back is to Carter's front. "Glad you found us." She chuckles as we walk and sit down beside each other.

"We just thought it'd be nice to have a day with you guys, with a small picnic." Sonny says as she smiles at us and I can see the happiness she has bursting out through that smile. The same smile Mitchie has. Sonny and Mitchie are so similar in looks but things I see in Sonny that Mitchie have different effects on me. Their smiles for example, are the same but Sonny's is a smile that shows her emotion but Mitchie's smile captivates me and I always smile when I see her beautiful smile light her whole face up.

"Sounds good." Mitchie says as she leans her head on my shoulder and sighs.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, not knowing what the sigh was for.

"Yeah. I'm just tired after running; it's now just hit me." She giggles and I lace our hands together and place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Guys, don't leave us out," Carter jokes and I throw a bit of grass at her, laughing at the childish behaviour we all display at times. "So how was your run?" Carter asks after our laughter died down.

"Tiring, Mitchie's like a treadmill. She just didn't stop running." I say to them, and begin to explain the run to them.

"Well Mitchie did used to run all the time." Sonny says after I finished complaining about how unfit I am compared to Mitchie.

"You know we should all go to your games Alex." Carter says, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I think it'd be cool to see if you're any good."

"Sure, that'd be awesome! I need people there I know." I chuckle and look at the small selection of food we have, since Carter ate a lot.

"How was your night?" Mitchie asks her mom. I smirk knowing what I can say after her response.

"It was... perfect." She sighs dreamily, looking up to the sky and my smirk growing bigger at what I'm about to say.

"Yeah I can tell from the hickey on your neck." I point out to Sonny's neck where a clearly visible hickey is perched on her neck.

"Oh my gosh." Sonny rushes out clamping her hand over her neck as the red tint appears on her cheeks and it's not from the sun.

"Alex!" Mitchie playfully slaps my shoulder, holding back a laugh but failing as she looks at her mom's face.

...X..X..X...

"Alex where are we going?" Mitchie asks as I guide her up a step. I have her blindfolded and I'm planning on making her night one to remember. _Sadly no sex involved. But this is still amazing._

"Trust me it's not far." I say as I get her up the final step and begin our walk towards the door. I lace our fingers together and push the bar to open the door.

"It's freezing!" She exclaims her hands clamping around her arms and rubbing up and down trying to get some heat into her. I chuckle and open the bag and get a jacket for her.

"Here." I help her get the jacket on and pull her out to the small rug I placed on the ground. "Lay down babe," I say bringing her slowly down with me and we lie down. "Ready?" I ask and I take her nod as confirmation to remove the blindfold.

"Oh Alex." She whispers out and her hand cups her mouth. I check my phone for the time and smile realising I'm correct in what I can say next.

"Happy birthday beautiful." I kiss her and smile towards the beautiful birthday girl.

"Lex, h-how did you...?" She asks fighting back the tears from the view we have.

"Because I love you, and my cousin's mom works here, she let me up earlier and I knew this would be perfect at night." I say, explaining why I disappeared after our little picnic with Sonny and Carter.

"This is the sweetest thing someone has done for me," She says as she finally drops her hand down onto her lap and looks towards me. "I love you."

I lean over and gently kiss her lips, gliding over them slowly and letting the tingling feeling in my stomach, I always get when I kiss Mitchie, fill me up and I smile into our kiss. "I love you too." I kiss her once more before pulling away and opening my arms up for Mitchie to cuddle into my side as we stare up into the night sky filled with millions of stars shining bright. But nothing will be as bright as Mitchie's smile and eyes. I truly love her and I now know how blessed I am.

A shooting star passes over us. "Make a wish Mitchie." I say, as I think about the wish I want, fill me up and I smile into our kiss. "I love you too." I kiss her once more before pulling away and opening my arms up for Mitchie to cuddle into my side as we stare up into the night sky filled with millions of stars shining bright. But nothing will be as bright as Mitchie's smile and eyes. I truly love her and I now know how blessed I am.

A shooting star passes over us. "Make a wish Mitchie." I say, as I think about the wish I want to make.

After a silence, from the passing shooting star, I look over to Mitchie and smile at the expression of wonder still plastered on her face. "What?" She asks me, her eyebrow popping up as normal when she quizzes me.

"Just that, if I could live in one moment forever, this would be it." I smile at her and give her a lingering kiss.

"Look at you being all romantic." She giggles while leaning in closer and pressing her cold nose into my neck.

"Only for you Mitch. Only for you."

**Okay new chapter! And please REVIEW, I can't stress how much the reviews I get make me want to update. So read and review. Also I need IDEAS! I'm running out.**

**But no magic, Alex never had magic at the start and she won't get it (: but anything else. Just nothing to do with cheating either. So I hoped you enjoyed this and you'll all review.**

**Thanks guys!**


	11. Family Gathering

**One week later**

**Alex's POV**

Stupid car, making me miss valuable Mitchie time. "Fuck you, stupid car," I kick the wheel and look at the car. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean that, you know how I get when I'm stressed." I talk to the car. _Oh my god I'm talking to my car, I'm crazy._

"Wow, is this what you do when I'm not with you?" The voice of an angel asks from the entrance to the garage.

"Mitchie!" I jog towards her and envelop her in a hug and spin her around. Her giggles fill my ears and my smile widens from such a simple yet beautiful thing.

"Lex, you're acting like you haven't seen me in ages. I saw you yesterday." She giggles out as I place her back on solid ground and smile at her.

"I just like seeing you happy. I can't help how I react around you; you make me all lovey dovey." I reply, with probably a love sick grin on my face. She giggles again and looks back up at me and I realise she looks different. "Have you had our hair cut?" I ask her, remembering her bangs were really long.

"You noticed." She smiles and I can see her eyes flicker when she smiles like that.

"Of course I noticed, I spend a lot of time looking at you," I say and I realise how creepy that sounds before quickly covering that up. "Not in a creepy way, I am your girlfriend and you have a beautiful face, body, personality, everything and I usually get lost in your beauty and-"

She cuts me off by pecking my lips and I notice she's blushing. "You really mean all of that?" Did she just ask me that? Of course I meant it all.

"Yes Mitch. You take my breath away just when you look at me. And I can't help but smile when you blush as well." I add in, before kissing her cheek and lingering there a lot longer than I usually do.

She giggles and her eyes get distracted by something in the corner of the garage, she walks over to whatever it is. I turn around and smile at Mitchie picking up my old skateboard and looking over at me with a small smile on her face.

"I didn't know you could skateboard." She giggles before walking over to me and handing me the board. I smirk and take hold of her hand, dragging her towards the large gap we have between our houses. _Thank god it's flat ground._

"Let me teach you." I say before placing the board on the ground and running back into the garage to find the other board. After a short search, bashing my head twice and finding spiders, which I screamed at, I was back out and walking towards a nervous looking Mitchie.

"I don't know Alex. I'm not good, not being on the ground. I can't even ride a bike." She quietly adds and blushes. I smile at how much more adorable all this makes her. I take her hands and kiss them both before looking into her eyes.

"Trust me. I'll catch you if you fall." I smile and wait for her reply. After what probably was an inner battle in her head she nods and smiles. I peck her lips and let go of her hands before hoping onto one of the boards. "Okay, her hold my hands," I say as I hold my hands out for her. I watch as she timidly takes hold of them. "Now, step on the board, just stand like I am." I smile at her and watch her take a step onto the board, but she stops when it moves.

"Alex, it's scary." She whines and I just smile at how the little things like this make me fall for her so much more. I squeeze her hands as a silent gesture for her to go on and that I'm there for her. She steps up with her eyes shut and grips my hands like there's not tomorrow. After a few seconds she cracks open one eye and looks at me, before opening both eyes and looking down at her feet, standing on the board. A huge smile crosses her face and her eyes sparkle from her smile and the sun shining perfectly onto her.

"Don't move, or take that smile off your face," I say as I grab my phone from my pocket and snap a quick picture of Mitchie. I smile and chuckle at the beautiful girl in front of me. "Okay, hold onto my hands, and don't go all light on your body, if you get what I mean." I say, not knowing how to explain what I mean.

I wiggle my legs slightly, making my board move ever so slowly and towards a small dip in the pavement. I look at Mitchie, whose smile is still there. And an idea comes into my head and I smirk at the idea.

"No. Whatever it is, the answer is no. That smirk does not look like it has a good idea on the end of it." She says as she looks at me and I pout hoping she'll give in, but she doesn't.

I jump off my board and pick Mitchie up, and fling her over my shoulder; much like Carter did with Sonny last week. "Alex, please stop... Okay, whatever it is, I'll do it. Just please put me down." She rushes out and I comply placing her down on the ground and turning around.

"Hop on." I say, wanting her to get on for a piggy-back. A few seconds pass, with me tempting Mitchie to get on and she does after another inner battle. "You trust me don't you?" I hear a faint 'yeah' and I walk over to the skateboard.

I step on the board and fix my stance, before double checking Mitchie was okay. I push my foot off the ground and the board slowly begins rolling along the path. Mitchie's grasp around me tightens, and I know she'll have her eyes closed.

I turn us around and begin to move towards where my car is parked and slight hill down to the pavement. "Open your eyes babe." I say before pushing off again, at a better speed and I smile at the feeling I forgot I got when skateboarding. I hear Mitchie giggle and my smile grows, knowing she's finally enjoying this. I get to the pavement and quickly stop, letting Mitchie jump off my back and I kick the board up into my hands and turn around to face my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Don't ever do that again," she playfully punches my shoulder but quickly adds in with a large smile. "But that was so fun."

Before I can answer Sonny strolls out of their house and walks over to us. "Did you forget the family are coming over in an hour?" She asks Mitchie with a rather pissed off expression. Mitchie shakes her head, and looks at her feet. "Good, Alex you're invited if you want to come over, but its more people than the last time we had family over." She sighs and looks at me expectantly. _God you can tell she's a teacher and mother, she's quite scary when she's like this._

"Sure, I'd love to. I'll just go get changed." I reply before kissing Mitchie's cheek and running off into the house, informing my mom where I'm going.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mom, is Carter coming?" I ask, I don't know if my grandparents know if my mom is attracted to girls or not. _This will be interesting._

"Yes. She's coming over at seven." She tells me as we walk into the house and I'm hit with the smell of chicken.

...X..X..X...

Just before the clock says it's six o'clock there is a knock at the door, I quickly skip over to it and open it to the smiling face of Alex. Yeah I do skip when I'm happy.

"Hello beautiful." She says making a blush find its way home on my cheeks and I look down, tucking a hair behind my ear. _Mitchie, will you ever stop blushing or being nervous around her?_

"H-hey," I smile and let her in the house. "Just have a seat or something, I'll be back in a minute." I say before running upstairs to my room and begin searching for my song and poem book. I remember a conversation we had and I had another book, Alex wanted to read it, she never stops mentioning it. _Where the hell... Oh there it is._

As I get downstairs I see that the whole family are there, I didn't even hear them come in at all, or hear them talking. I mean it's not quiet.

"There she is!" I hear an obnoxious voice shout, ugh my Aunt TJ. I can't stand her, she's annoying, stuck up and always drunk. She also has two daughters: Tess and Stevie.

"Hey." I shake out and force a smile out, only wanting to go see my girlfriend and sit and look over songs and poems I've got in this book.

"What's that?" I hear Tess say before taking the book from my hands, and walking away while opening the book and sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong.

"Tess give it back." I say, chasing after her and around family members. I hear a 'no' drowned out by the sounds of all our family members.

After five minutes of trying to find Tess, I give up and slug over to where Alex is.

"Look I'm going to be forward and just tell you that you are so hot. Damn! Please tell me you're into girls." I hear a voice say, and I'm dreading at who I think it is.

"Uh, t-thank you. And I'm only for one girl, since I'm with her." I hear Alex reply, to TJ's other daughter; Stevie is just as annoying and aggravating as Tess.

"Oh, who is she? Do I know her? Please tell me you're not dating Mitchie, she's the most pathetic person in this family." Just as she said this I got to where they were standing. You know, I shouldn't let things like that get to me, because even after having Tawni breathing down my neck, I should be stronger since I have Alex. But coming from a family member, granted I don't talk to her, it hurts so much more.

I look between the both of them, before slumping my shoulders and running upstairs. I fling myself on my bed and cover myself with pillows and covers, and not a moment later Alex walks in.

"Mitchie... You know that you're amazing, babe please don't listen to what she said." She whispers out, I feel my dip as she finishes speaking and she begins to run her fingers through my hair. "I love you, you and only you." She says, leaning in closer to me.

I turn over to look at her, and I see her caring smile, that I feel like only I get to see. Her eyes, showing concern and love, with the sparkle she has visible. I don't ever want that sparkle to go. I can't help but smile up at her, before leaning up and connecting our lips together. I smile into the kiss, as I feel Alex cup my cheek and smiles back into the kiss as well.

I pull away just a little so, my lips are still brushing Alex's. "I love you too." I whisper to her before reconnecting our lips, in a loving kiss. Just as I run my tongue over Alex's lip a flash goes off. Disconnecting our lips, we both look over to my door to see someone who should not be in this house.

"Aren't you two adorable. I better be invited to the wedding, I am your cousin after all." She says with a smirk on her face, before walking back downstairs.

"A-Alex." I whisper out, my hand cupping my mouth and looking at her expression. Wide eyes, pale face and her jaw dropped. Safe to say this is a shock to us all.

"W-why... h-how is she related to you?" She exclaims, the shock disappearing and I'm not too sure what her emotion is, but she looks like she'll explode soon.

"Guys, I swear I-I didn't know." Sonny says running into our room, with a panic-struck face, Carter soon following behind.

"Was that... really?" Carter asks my mom who nods and the shock hits us all again apart from Alex. Something tells me our family is much more complicated than boring.

**Sorry for the shortness, but you guys wanted a chapter. Well those who reviewed! I'd like to thank 'Im a Skyscraper' for ideas (: so when you read it, give us a review yeah, especially one with an idea. I will use them, even if I put them in another story later on.**

**Now who do you think that was? Who took the picture and shocked their family? Tell me who you think! **

**5+ reviews and 3+ MUST have ideas. I have been back at school, so updates won't be as quick, but I'll do my best especially if reviews give me inspiration. (:**

**So thank you to those who read and review. Hope you enjoyed this and remember REVIEW. **

**Thank you guys!**


	12. Eventful

**Okay so I am finishing this soon. My mind has been too busy thinking about a story I've wanted to write for a bit. So review this and tell me what you want done to finish it.**

**Alex's POV**

No. This can't... They can't be... How are they related? Two different people, two different personalities, two people with different feelings towards me, but both filled to the brim of those feelings.

"A-Alex? Are y...you okay? You h-haven't said anything." I hear Mitchie ask, but I keep replaying the scene that just happened, in my head. I shake my head and look up into her brown orbs, showing shock but concern.

"Y-you're related to G-Gigi?" I slowly drawl out, the news still not settling in.

"I-I didn't know." Sonny says voicing the exact thing Mitchie was going to say. I look between them, my brows furrowing in confusion as to how they are related and how they didn't know. "If she's the daughter of my older sister Charlotte, then that's why we didn't know. I haven't talked to her since I conceived you." She says, looking at Mitchie at she finishes, before looking back at me.

A trembling hand takes mine and I look at Mitchie, who screams nervous right now. Another thought settles into my head. If Gigi is her cousin, then I sent her cousin to the hospital. I hurt one of Mitchie's family members. I sigh and drop my head, anger coursing through my body at myself. "What's wrong?" Mitchie asks, squeezing my hand, urging me to confess what I'm thinking.

"I-I hurt someone in your family, Gigi is your family." I say quietly and dropping my hand again.

"Yeah you did. And the sweetest thing is; I don't think Mitchie knows the whole story." The wicked witch says from the door with a sick smirk on her face. I feel my anger bubbling up inside me but stopping the minute I figure out what she means.

"P-please don't say." I ask her, but her smirk only increases. "Gigi p-please..." I whisper out, feeling ashamed of what Mitchie and Sonny will think of me.

"What is she talking about?" Mitchie asks me, her eyebrow quirking up. I sigh looking up into the brown eyes that have never judged me, only loved me.

"I-I..." I begin to choke out, not knowing how to say it. But Gigi has other plans

"As you know, she brutally hurt me. But, the oh so sweet part of this was your little precious Alex Russo was-"

"The wicked witch, please don't do this." I beg her. I'm actually begging the one person who made my life hell.

"Why shouldn't I? You attacked me!" She shouts at me, my anger growing back up again.

"You made my life a living hell!" I shot back at her, stepping towards her.

"Just because you're life is fucked up doesn't mean you can fuck mine up." She states, taking another step towards me. The rest of the house is eerily quiet and I can tell that the rest of their family are listening.

"No, but I can fuck you up." I say dangerously low, before throwing a right hook at her and it hitting her square in the jaw. She stumbles backwards and towards the staircase, but just as I walk towards her, she's kicked me in the gut and is groggily standing back up. I throw a left punch towards her connecting with her again; as I do I feel a sharp pain in my right cheek.

I grab her by her jacket collar and drag her downstairs and towards the door, but she stops me and pushes me into a large group of family members. This small distraction gives her time to walk towards me and tackles me into the wall, sending us tumbling down to the ground. Gasps surrounding us and I can see feet moving and scrambling about. She mounts me and begins to throw punches at me before I can defend myself. I catch one of her hands and take this time to knee her in the side that was open. Gigi fell off me, clutching at her side, screaming in pain. I quickly switch our positions, and begin the same thing I did before to her. Punch after punch, reigning down on her.

"Alex! Stop!" I hear shouts from behind me, my anger muffling the voice, my conscious not working. I have no feeling; I'm numb, after so long of this hurt and anger towards Gigi, I can't handle anymore.

I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and yank me away from Gigi. I begin to wriggle about, in an attempt to get out but what is said stops me.

"You've hurt Mitchie."

It's amazing what a simple thing can stop. What a name can stop someone doing. I fall limp into the arms that are holding me, as they drag me away from everyone crowding around Gigi. I glance up and see Carter's the one who stopped me. "W-what did sh-she see?" I croak out to Carter.

She sighs and stops walking, adjusting me so I'm standing but leaning on her. "All of it, but she broke down when you wouldn't stop. She says she wants to know what you were talking about as well." She says, with apologetic eyes and looking at me, knowing where I was before. I sigh and nod at her, letting her know to take me into the back room.

I limp in and the first thing I see is Mitchie crying into Sonny's arms, my heart breaking knowing I was the cause of this. She slowly looks up, the tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes and furrowed eyebrows show me the pain I've caused. I slowly walk out of Carter's protective arms, towards Mitchie. Stumbling towards her and I can't help but realise the tears rolling down my cheeks as well, mixing with the blood from where the skin has cut from Gigi's rings and hits.

"I-I'm so sorry." I cry to her, dropping onto my knees and letting out so many years worth of tears. "I-I just sn...snapped and s-she knew w...what to do." I choke out, my tears still spilling over my lids as I look down at the floor and play with my hands, not knowing what to do with them.

Until Mitchie comes down to my level and takes my hands in hers, pulling me into her. I cry into her neck and continue to let out apologise to her, while she continues to say sweet nothings in my ear. "Alex look at me." She whispers to me after a while. I slowly look up, letting out shaky breaths. "What did she mean before?" She asks me looking me dead in the eye, with a look saying she wanted no bullshit. I go to reply but I'm interrupted.

"Alex Russo?" A large man asks, I look at him and that's his confirmation. "I am hereby arresting you under the battery and assault of Gertrude Hollingsworth. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." He continues, but I shut it all off. My body going numb, nodding at questions he asked.

I look at the police officer, as he walks in front of me and realise I know him. "Russo. Thought you would have learnt after the first time this happened." He says my head dropping at his words.

"You've been arrested before?" Mitchie asks, walking in front of me. I nod, not looking up at her, knowing she'll be pissed. "Because of Gigi?" She asks again, and I nod again.

"Alexandra Russo!" Great, they hated me when I got arrested first time. "Again? Alex I can't deal with this, you are far too unstable for all of our own good. Find somewhere else to stay." My own mother says. She just kicked me out. My own mother, someone who should always be there for you, care for you and love you unconditionally. Someone who nags at you to do something and always wants the best out of your life. Someone who you can always turn to and someone who never wants to lose their own child. But my own mother just kicked me out.

**Sonny's POV**

I can't believe what's just happened. But mostly I can't believe Theresa kicked Alex out, she just left her. I walk over to Alex and lift her chin up so she can look at me. "You're mom, just left something special behind." I say, before kissing the top of her head and enveloping her in a hug.

The police officer comes over and takes Alex away from us. The stares we receive from our family are so disapproving and shocked. "Wow. That was intense, Gigi has two broken ribs, a broken nose and most of her face has swollen and is covered in bruises." I didn't know Alex could do that to her. My younger sister Hayley walks over to me and looks at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about today. But before I to go, you need to tell me who you're dating Sonny." She says she was always so nosy it really annoyed me a lot. I sigh and tell her to wait a moment.

"Hey, uh my younger sister wants to know who I'm dating, so will you come with me?" I ask Carter, who is nursing a beer. "It's a school night, you shouldn't be drinking," I chuckle and go over and sit on her lap. "What are you thinking about?" I ask her, kissing her cheek.

"Alex. She doesn't deserve any of this, she bottled all that up and now she has no family. I just..." She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, leaning her head back. "I'm going to take her in. She needs someone and you have Mitchie. Alex is almost eighteen, but she's still a kid." Carter says, her eyes showing how deep she is and how much after the short period of time they've known each other, she and Alex are close.

I smile and kiss her lips. "You truly are something Carter Mason." I whisper onto her lips, before leaning back in and reattaching our lips. "Mmm, my sister wants to meet you. Come on." I say, tugging on her hand and pulling her back into the living room.

"Hayley, this is my girlfriend, Carter," I say, to her. "Carter this is my younger sister, Hayley." I introduce the two and watch as Carter shakes Hayley's hand, and it reminds me of the day I met Carter. She shook my hand and I thought it was nice, because nobody really does that anymore unless it's for a meeting.

After everyone decided to meet Carter, thanks to Hayley for blabbing, the house was empty and Carter and I made our way up to Mitchie's room. I knock on her door and wait for her to let us in. A faint 'hhmm' is heard and I stick my head in a smile at her.

"Want to go see Alex if we can?" I ask her, knowing the other reason we're going. She nods her head and rushes to get a pair of converse on. "Okay, let's go." I smile and head out to the car. As we walk out Theresa is packing things into Alex's car.

"I thought you were able to keep Alex steady, but I guess she's always uncontrollable." She says to Mitchie. I roll my eyes and walk towards her. "I suggest you keep your daughter away from Alex." She says to me as I get closer.

"I suggest you be quiet. She's your daughter and you're kicking her out, because she has an anger issue. You doing this to her isn't helping. So I apologise for this but, you doing this makes you a terrible mother." I snap back at her, before storming to my car and getting in, with Carter and Mitchie.

"She's gonna hate us now." Mitchie says from the back making me chuckle at that.

"Probably, but you have Alex." I smirk at her through the rear view mirror. "Babe, why don't you tell Mitchie what you told me before we left." I say, looking at Carter during a red light.

"Well, I'm going to let her live with me. Since her family kicked her out she can be like the daughter I've not had." She chuckles, as we pull into the car park, but I notice Mitchie's eyes lighting up and a huge smile breaks out onto her face.

"Oh my god, Carter that's amazing!" She shouts making me flinch from her voice being basically at my ear.

**Mitchie's POV**

I still don't know what to think of what happened today. I went from being happy, to shocked, to angry at Gigi, then to scared. I've never seen Alex in pain or cry a lot for that matter. She just broke down and I was in shock and when she kept apologising I just kept thinking it wasn't her fault.

I'm happy we can see her I hope, and that Carter is taking her in. She needs someone and who better than Carter? My mom and I have no room as much as she could sleep with me, she already basically does.

"Hello, could we see Alexandra Russo?" My mom asks the receptionist as we stop at the desk.

"Russo... Yes she has been processed." She looks up from her sheets and looks at us all. "May I ask your relation to her?" _Oh I forgot about that..._

"Well I'm her teacher and next door neighbour. This is my daughter and Alex's girlfriend, and this is my girlfriend." My mom says, directing her hand between each of us as she introduces us.

"Okay, well just follow my colleague here and she'll take you to a room where Alex will be." The lady says pointing to a large bulky man in the doorway.

"You go. I'll stay and post Alex's bail." Carter whispers to my mom, but I can fully hear her. I smile at her before going with my mom to a small room with chairs at each side of a table. We sit down and wait for them to bring Alex in.

No more than a few minutes later, a handcuffed Alex is directed into the room. "Alex!" I shout, jumping up from my seat and running to her, tackling her into a hug and kissing her multiple times. "Did they clean you up?" I ask remembering her covered in cuts and was bleeding a lot. She nods and smiles at me before walking over to a seat and we begin talking about nothing but yet everything.

"Alex Russo, you are free to go, bail has been posted." The same burly man walks in and removes the handcuffs from Alex; she begins rubbing her wrists where the cuffs were.

"I thought my family left?" She asks clearly confused about the bail being posted and upset about being left.

"Yes, but Carter is going to take you in and you can stay with her." My mom says making Alex's head snap up and her eyes bulging out as if she has three heads.

"R-Really?" She asks tearing up, I walk over to her and hug her.

"Yes really." I say before kissing her lips, I feel her hands wrap around my waist and I feel as if they've been missing for years.

"Okay guys; ease up on the making out please. I don't do that with Carter in front of you, when we easily could." She smirks and chuckles at her terrible attempt to make us stop. I roll my eyes and kiss Alex again, smiling into our kiss. I laugh as I pull away at my mom muttering and complaining about us. I take Alex's hand and walk out towards the main reception where Carter is waiting.

The minute Carter is visible, Alex lets go of my hand and run towards her, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug, no doubt thanking her as well. I smile at the sight of my girlfriend happy once again. My mom and I walk over to them and we all grab Alex and hug her as we planned when walking in the building.

"Hey Alex?" Carter asks as we all pull away, gaining our attention. She smiles down at her.

"Yeah?" Alex responds, smiling at her as well.

"Let's go home."

**Hope you guys like this! Tell me in a review. **

**7+ reviews please. Tell your friends if you know they read FF stories!**

**Thanks guys!**


	13. Promise

**Last chapter guys! Thank you to those who stayed with this (: stay tuned, I'm starting a brand new story and hopefully you'll like it.**

**2 Months Later**

**Alex's POV**

"Babe wake up. Carter will be here soon." Mitchie says, shaking me awake but to no avail. Does she realise who tired I am after four times? She may be the energiser bunny but I'm more like a turtle for energy.

"Mitchie... Lem'me sleep." I mumble out from under the pile of covers, not wanting to get cold as well. I hear a huff come from Mitchie and I smirk knowing the face she'll have on. But what I expect next doesn't come, no I was way off, the best thing happens.

"Will this wake you up?" Mitchie asks as she straddles me and begins nipping and sucking at my abdomen, causing a loud moan to escape my throat. Her kisses getting lower and lower until she places a soft, gentle kiss on my clit. "Get up now Alex Russo." She says pulling away but not before blowing slightly on a very sensitive area to me right now.

"You are such a tease honestly." I say before slowly sitting up and looking at a beautiful Mitchie standing in front of me, placing her hair up in a messy bun. I smile at how her body curves perfectly, remembering my hands were running all over them last night after I gave her a promise.

_**Flashback **_

"Lex, are you here?" Mitchie shouts from downstairs, which is dark for a reason. "It's dark; you know how I get when walking in the dark Lex." She says again, and I chuckle quietly at her, knowing last time she fell into my back when it was dark.

"I'll be down in a minute." I say, hoping she doesn't catch on the where I am, which is crouched down beside the front door. I want to surprise her and well do something for her. I wait for a little bit before silently slipping out and towards her, slowly inching forwards, my tongue sticking out in concentration. I get closer and wrap my arms around her. "Hey," I say quickly not wanting to freak her out and pulling her closer. "You look beautiful." I say twirling her around like a princess.

"Thank you. Why did you want me to come over before Carter got home?" She asks me and I smile at her before tugging her upstairs and closing my door.

"Uh well I'm not sure how to word this but I'll do my best," I start before I walk in front of her and take her hands. "I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my life, my home. Yes I live here with Carter but I'm always calling your arms my home, it's where I'm most comfortable. And you've seen my flaws and there are many, but you stayed. Even when I lost it at Gigi. What I'm trying to say is that I want to know you'll always be there for me. So Mitchie here is my promise to make sure I do everything I can to give you reasons to stay." I say before pulling out a five karat promise ring and holding it in my hand for her to see.

"Oh Alex... You shouldn't have." She says, cupping her mouth as tears spring to her eyes looking at me.

"I want you to wear this so all the new idiots know you're taken and that you always have my promise." I say before slipping it on her extended left hand.

She looks up from the ring to me and envelops me in a hug rushing out 'thank you' and 'I love you' multiple times. I chuckle and push her away so I can look into her eyes.

"I promise I'll love you until the end." I whisper out feeling like speaking at normal level will ruin the moment. I see her beautiful smile and I light up knowing I'm the cause of it. But I mean come on I'm Alex Russo, I'm always the cause of her smile.

"I love you too, forever." She whispers back before I connect our lips.

_**Present Time**_

"You're staring." Mitchie raises an eyebrow at me and smirks at the drooling look on my face.

"I'd say sorry but I'm not sorry for staring at my sexy girlfriend." I mumble out, slipping out of the bed and heading towards the shower.

"Bitch I was going there!" Mitchie shouts through the door and over the sound of the shower running.

"You can join me!" I shout back before I hop into the shower and no later I'm joined by Mitchie. I smirk and her and close the gap between us connecting our lips.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." She mumbles between kisses, only making my smirk grow bigger.

...X..X..X...

"Moring everyone, let's continue reading Romeo and Juliet." Sonny says, making the whole class groan as she smirks and chuckles at everyone's reaction. The only person who didn't complain, yes it was Mitchie.

"How can you enjoy this?" I question her as the class start complaining at Sonny as she told us we were reading parts out.

"I just do. Want to be my Romeo?" She chuckles at her lame joke and I can't help but join in, she has an adorable laugh which is also very contagious.

"Girls. What amuses you two?" Sonny asks us raising an eyebrow at Mitchie who looks down and blushes.

"She asked me to be her Romeo." I speak up after a small silence consisting of Sonny having a questioning look on her face and Mitchie blushing.

"Oh so Mitchie does that mean you want to read Juliet's part?" She asks us and I burst into laughter at Mitchie's face as she says this.

"N-No! I-I'm o-okay... S-Someone else c...can read it." She stutters out, staying true to her Stutter nickname. Sonny smirks but gives Mitchie and myself a look.

"You were shitting yourself there," I whisper into her ear. Before placing my hand on her thigh and begin slowly inching upwards. "Yes I will be your Romeo." I kiss her cheek, before leaving my hand where it is, dangerously close to her centre.

**End of School Day**

"Hey, I'm going home with Carter then we're coming over later for dinner." I inform Mitchie as I lean against the lockers beside her and watch her organise her locker. _She's so weird but it's so different to Harper._

"Okay, I'll see you then." She kisses my lips before walking off to the car park with her mom, and I get a great view of Mitchie's perfect backside.

"Hey kiddo, ready to go?" Carter asks as she approaches me and pats me on the back, I smile and look up and nod at her. "So why was Mitchie is the house this morning?" She quizzes me as we get into her car. _Shit, she knew?_

"Uh well see, I invited her over last night when you and Sonny were on a date and I gave her a promise ring and well you know..." I trail off hoping I won't have to mention our wonderful night of making love.

"So you got a sweet thank you from her then?" She chuckles at my blushing face and I sheepishly nod at her question. The rest of the drive was filled with the sounds of the radio playing new songs.

...X..X..X...

"Hey we're here." Carter shouts as she walks into the Torres/Munroe household. I suddenly wonder why the different surnames even though they're mother and daughter.

"Guys random question, but why do you have different surnames?" I ask them as we walk into the living room and Mitchie hops up and runs over to me. I open my arms up and twirl her around placing a kiss on her cheek while putting her on the ground.

"Well I decided that I didn't want whoever raped me finding Mitchie, so when she was born I gave her my mother's maiden name." Sonny says as she walks into the kitchen with us all following and sitting on stools placed around the island.

"Ohhh, okay I never realised till now." I admit stupidly, causing everyone to look at me like my hair is on fire.

"You really are slow sometimes," Mitchie says, making my jaw drop open and I turn to look at her. "But I love you no less, I think it's adorable." She adds before kissing my jaw before turning away and helping her mom. I can see Carter from the corner of my eye smirking at me and I can feel a blush creeping onto my face.

**Sonny's POV**

"Dinner is served." I say as I bring out our dinner for the night and smile at Carter's face lighting up.

"Babe, this looks amazing." She says before I begin placing meals onto everyone's plate and we begin eating and having small talk between each of us.

"Sonny that was great, thank you." Alex says and I turn to look at her oddly. She hardly says things like that, but I turn to look at Carter.

"I've told her manners cost nothing." She chuckles before being such a guy and high-fiving Alex.

"Mom I'm going upstairs with Alex." She says and I let them go, before sauntering over to Carter's seat and sitting on her lap.

"Hey." I whisper out, still getting all the nerves I've had since our first date.

"Hey you." She replies before kissing my cheek and picking me up bridal style and walking over to the couch. "How was your day beautiful?"

I blush and lace our hands together. "Stressful but better now. Much better." I trail off quietly and smile when she gently squeezes my hands.

"Why was it stressful?" She asks me, concern lacing her voice and shining in her eyes. _God I love this woman._

"The teaching staff was informed of Gigi's injuries, even though it was last year," I sigh before looking up to her and kissing her cheek before continuing. "She had two broken ribs, a bruised eye, split head and a collar bone. She's banged up pretty bad and Alex only had a few cuts. I just don't understand what Alex has inside her that could do that." I inform her and during the little update I had shifted and was now straddling her.

"Alex opened up to me about a month ago and she told me she has a bad anger issue and Gigi always set her off. She would get mad at the smallest things and she got even angrier because she was annoyed at herself." She tells me before running her hands up and down my sides. "She would never hurt Mitchie."

I knew she wouldn't but I just needed someone to say it and reassure me. "I love you... so much." I whisper out yet again, having a feeling that whispering it was a perfect choice.

"I love you too. Oh wait here I have something for you. Close your eyes." She tells me as she places me on the couch and jumps up, dimming the lights and running over to her bag.

"Here you go beautiful," She passes me a heart shaped box. I open it and it's full of chocolate. "I want you to try that one." She points at the one right in the middle and I look up at her before picking up the chocolate but I stop just before I place it in my moth as a small sparkle catches my eye. I pick it up and my hand cups my mouth as I realise it's a diamond ring and I look up for Carter. However I'm met with Carter on one knee.

"Sonny. Since I've met you I always catch myself tripping over your love and your beauty. You've made me an incredibly happy woman and I could not ask for anymore because you already have it. I can never describe how I feel when I'm with you because the English language doesn't have a sufficient word, unless you know, tell me that'd be great," she chuckles before taking my spare hand and looking directly into my eyes, into my soul as she shows hers. "Sonny, will you make me eternally happy, marry me?" She asks, plucking the ring from my fingers and holding it up.

I nod and continue nodding as she puts the ring on my ring finger and extends her hands to me. "Yes! You've made me incredibly happy Carter, I feeling like I'm on cloud nine when I'm with you." I say wrapping my arms around her neck and pulling her in for a searing kiss, pouring my heart into it. Giving Carter my heart because I know she'll guard it like a diamond ring.

**No-one's POV**

Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres sit on the top step of the Torres/Munroe household; listening to the two people they admire the most, cry tears of joy as they celebrate.

Alex turns her head to the girl she's fallen in love you, the girl she continues to fall in love with as she takes her hand and places a soft kiss on it. "Your mom may have Carter. But you have your knight in shining armour." She says pulling Mitchie closer, wrapping her arm around you while Mitchie lays her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Promise you'll always protect me?" She whispers out looking at the beautiful girl.

"Promise." She replies, placing a kiss on her lips. They smile contently at each other before walking downstairs hands linked to congratulate the two adults.

**THE END.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! :D reviews are welcome and I hope you all stick around for a new story I'll be starting soon. Again Alex/Mitchie. **

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by Just My Luck and this story. I hope you enjoyed it and will keep an eye out for my new story! **

**Big thank you again. I love you all.**


End file.
